


Taro

by Foxlingtaro



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: Drama, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlingtaro/pseuds/Foxlingtaro
Summary: What happens when you introduce an average, normal-ish girl to something straight out of Japanese lore? Lets just say, life can't get more hectic





	1. Chapter 1

Snow fell gently across that mountain sky. Me and my wife laid curled up next to each other, under that snow covered cherry tree. Every moment I spent with her was complete serenity. Our lovely night was quickly ruined with an echo of gunfire. Hunters had invaded our land. They closed in on our area. I looked into my wife's eyes filled with concern. She begged me to run to leave her behind. I declined. My world would be ruined if anything happened to her. She told me again to just get out of there. I nudged her gently, looking into her eyes again, before running off.

Gun fire blazed around me as I ran. I hit the dense forest, but was soon caught in a trap the hunters set up. It dug deep into my leg. The hunters grew close to where I remained stuck. I needed to get out of there fast. I closed my eyes and prayed for a safer place. I felt the ground beneath me vanish and the wind rustle passed me.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself under some sort of metal cave. My leg ached from the trap. Nonetheless, I had to get moving. I didn't know how far I had traveled so the hunters could still be nearby. From the looks of things, it appeared like I had made it to one of the human cities. Snow was falling even here of all places. I slowly hobbled across the area, the pain coursing through me with every step.

The cold air chilled my wound, bringing shivers across my body. I needed shelter and fast. So I opted to test my luck and made my way onto a random porch. I dropped myself there, curling up. It appeared that my presence became known when the door next to me opened. At this point, I had no energy to run. So I just laid there, hoping for it all to just end.

The burnt smell of a metal pot reached the young woman's nose as she hurried to turn off the kettle on her gas stove before she burned down her modest one bedroom house. She sighed as she turned off the whistling kettle.

"I know better than that. What would you have done if you started a fire now? Not to mention the blizzard raging outside...Why do I have such an irresponsible, unsympathetic, and work-alcoholic boss anyway? Everyone else has the day off! Oh wait a minute, how could you forget? There could be a hurricane about to sweep the whole town away and I would still have to come to work... Not to mention I have an hour to present the next design for our latest issue and if I am not there in the next 30 minutes I can kiss my overwhelming, stressful, yet somehow pays for the bills job goodbye."

She reached on her counter, grabbing a tall, dark blue thermal canister and proceeded to pour the steaming water inside. After glancing at the silver watch on her wrist, she nearly bit her tongue in her haste to run out the kitchen, forgetting to put the tea bag inside the thermal, yanked her paper bag of reheated instant ramen noodles off the kitchen table- along with her portfolio of designs and ran to the front door.

Placing her hand on the doorknob she paused mid-step after hearing a distinct "thud" sound outside.

"Thud?" She whispered as she glanced out her window to see the snow gently falling but not much else. She tapped her foot for a moment trying to chase away the silly thoughts that there was possibly a half-frozen homeless person on the other side of the door, or possibly it was a rock thrown by bored neighborhood kids…

"Okay there's no point in scaring myself silly trying to imagine what is on the other side of this door. It's probably nothing. A random snowball. The mailman coming with a package and he just decided to drop it on the porch. It's certainly not like a crazy person picked my house at random to oh, I don't know, rob, or hide away in because they are secretly on the run from the police."

After debating these ridiculous ideas for a few moments, she decided to put her imagination to rest and opened the door.

A sharp odor like rust and salt hit her nose after opening the door. She looked down to find a fox. However this fox did not look like the bushy tailed, happily barking ones she saw on TV. This one looked like it had dragged itself through a wire-fence, got caught in a bear trap, and then was dunked in a frozen river. The coat underneath, the torn fur, and bloody wounds seemed to be white, but she could not be sure given the current injuries.

She carefully placed her job-related materials on the side of the open door, and slowly reached out to the blood spattered animal. Her breath turned wheezy and ragged when she saw something she had missed before; the dull colored metal bear trap on the fox's leg. Her hand stopped just above the fox's shoulder. Taking a shaky breath, she held her hand over the fox's chest. When she did not feel a telltale bump-bump of a steady heartbeat, she yanked her hand away as if she had burned.

She could not imagine the pain, the suffering this poor, defenseless animal must have went through. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of emotions, the least of which was her impending presentation at her obsessive job, and finally she could not stand to watch the shallow breathing of the fox any longer.

With her hands curved underneath the fox's slender body, cradling it to her chest, and staring at the metal teeth of that bear trap clamped tight on its ankle as she tip-toed back into the warmth of her living room, closing the door with a push of her foot.

Now she had a problem on her hands, or rather in her hands. Where she was going to put the fox, closer to the brick walled fireplace, or on top of her faded, forest green couch, which was a gift from her mother, or on the tattered fluffy white rug in the middle of the living room?

A weak whimper escaped from the fox in her arms. She gasped and made her decision. She tugged the white rug closer to the fireplace, dragging it with one of her feet. Then she laid the fox on its side. She clenched her teeth to keep from growling at the low-life that would do this to such a beautiful creature, but she had to focus now. Darting from the room, she grabbed a blue and white hand towel that was curled around the faucet. Turning on the cold water, she ran it over the towel and then wrung out the water as best she could.

Setting the towel aside, looking under the kitchen sink, she pulled out a worn brown bucket, and then filled the bucket with warm soapy water. She power-walked back into the living room carrying the bucket and towel. She placed those next to the fox's head and gently wiped it down. She dunked the towel into the water and wiped the rest of its body. The fox did not twitch or whimper. If it was not for the wheezing breath she would have thought it was...No! This was no time to sink into despair.

After cleaning off the blood as best she could; she knew it was time to deal with that trap. But how? She had no professional tools, no welding or carpentry skills to speak of, and she did not have the super-strength needed to just yank it open and pull its torn leg out.

"Okay, think, think, think...I obviously cannot blowtorch it off. I don't have a blowtorch. Could this thing maybe have a, a wire or something that holds it together, so I can cut it off? Wait a minute, that tool box I bought at the flea market about 4 months ago! Maybe it has wire cutters. Now where did I put it?"

She sprinted back into the kitchen and grabbed a turkey baster, filling it up with water. She leaned down next to the fox's head. Her hands were trembling for a moment. It was not every day she had to perform emergency first aid on a fox. But then she smacked her forehead.

"What are you doing? Get the trap off first! Then try to give um… him or her I don't know which it is yet, a drink! But he or she is probably dehydrated too. Oh I have no idea what I'm doing!"

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She stared at the bear trap, feeling quite tempted to kick the stupid thing. "No matter how much I may want to, I can't see myself hurting her any more than she already is, or he is…Oh right the tools!" Putting aside that thought, she ran down her wallpaper covered hallway towards her bathroom and the closest. She yanked open the door and started throwing all of her coats and the two purple and yellow sunflower umbrellas out of her way. When her fingers finally touched metal she nearly sighed with relief.

Running back to the living room, she placed the tool box on the floor and began rummaging through it to find what she wanted. Pulling out the red handled wire cutters, she held them in a firm grip and examined the odd trap. It did not look like any bear trap she had ever seen. It looked as if it was made of pure iron or possibly silver and the points seemed to be coated in a strange substance.

She almost considered covering her hands in melted butter to see if she could slip the fox's leg out of the trap. She shook her head. There was very little chance of that actually working. She rubbed her hands on her pant leg over and over, trying to ignore her jittery and nervous emotions.

Carefully she gripped one side of the trap and held onto the cutters with her other hand. She grunted with effort as she pulled on the end with all her strength. At first nothing happened. However she would not give up. Little by little and inch by nail-biting inch, the top of the trap lifted outward. Sweat trickled into her eyes. At last when she felt she had it at just the right angle, she edged the cutters closer, heading towards the curved edges of the trap, and then Snap, Snap!

The open trap fell over without a squeak or groan. Her fingers fumbled over each other as they slipped while trying to pull the other fangs out of the fox's leg. After a few slips and whispered apologies; the fox's leg was free!

"Oh my...Wow, just wow…"

Now that she could relax much more than before, she cleaned up the dried blood as best she could, wrapping him or her up on the rug close to the fire, and she even managed to get about one and half "cups" of water inside its mouth thanks to her trusty turkey baster.

After she had assured herself her new house guest was not in danger of frostbite, or overheating, or blood loss she could concentrate on other things. Unfortunately, she tripped over her pile of coats and umbrellas in her frenzied search for her tool box, with her arms full of bandages from the bathroom.

Her hands did not shake or tremble as she wrapped the fox's wounds, one by one, and after she was done cleaning up she simply sat down and allowed herself to cry and laugh and cry again.

It was only after things had settled down that she could hear the incessant ringing of her pager, her house phone, and yes even her pay-as-you-go cell phone. She turned to the clock and saw it was 4:30. She was most certainly late for her presentation, but she did giggle at the fact that with all her running, wiping, occasionally falling, and worrying the whole event took little more than the 30 minutes she would have spent driving in the snow.

She had no energy to deal with her too stern boss or her talkative coworkers who would no doubt be mining for all kinds of information about why she was late. But at the moment she could not summon the energy to care. She watched her soft-furred house guest, wiping away stray tears, and gently patting its back hoping and praying that somehow it would be okay.

A few hours went by before the small fox regained consciousness. 'This warmth. Am I dead? No. I'm not dead. But why?' The fox slowly opened its eyes, looking around to see where it was. 'A house? But how did I get here?' The fox tried to stand, but fell back down from the pain. 'Oh yeah. That. This has gotten complicated. Let's hope whoever found me isn't with them.' With no other reasonable choice, the fox lowered its head back down and tried to sleep off the pain. Hopefully it would still be alive come morning.

Morning light shone through the window as the small fox woke once more. 'So I'm still alive. As well as still inside the same structure. Maybe I lucked out. Anyway, I might as well look around for a bit before whoever found me wakes up.' The fox stood up and moved about the house, limping slightly from its leg injury.

He made his way across the living room, examining the environment around him. 'Interesting. It appears this place is in need of a major renovation. However, the poor appearance of the house shows that whoever found me probably isn't with them. Now that's a relief. I would have had to kill them if they were.' The fox slowly ventured around some more taking in the area, as well as planning emergency escape routes in case things got ugly.

The windows seemed to be in a good position, not too high and not too low, but he would have to wait a few more days before he could risk melting or jumping out one of them. His claws clicked on the wooden floors. It was fortunate nothing in the immediate area smelled violent or cruel, in fact, the overall scent of this place was calm and relaxing. It had a certain organized clutter which could be seen in the strange shiny clay-people and animals on top of the bricks over the fire-pit.

Following his nose, he clicked over the wood. His ears remained pricked, always alert to new danger. His claws clicked again on white squares that did not smell like anything he had smelled before. Why does it have to be so cold outside? If it was not for my leg I would… Well there is nothing I can do about my leg. Perhaps the owner of this strange den is a healer. Judging by the scent, they were female. Now where is the female? And is this where she hunts? Such an odd place to hunt, no forests, no running water; it is protected from most of the harsh weather, yet I find it difficult to imagine anyone hunting in here.

He limped past the tall wood planks that seemed to lead into smaller dens. One of these smaller dens had brightly colored pelts that looked to his surprise very soft. The pelt thing was raised somewhat above the floor. He took a deep sniff of the den. The scent here was more calming, yet more feminine. Early sunlight filtered through the open window giving it a cool glow. He could not identify most of the objects in the den because he had been living in his own private den with...no I can't think of her now. Once I figure out where I am and I am fully healed then I can focus on...What's that sound?

A low murmur whispered toward his perked up ears. It was coming from outside this den, but not the one where he believed the owner ate her kills, it came from another den closer by.

He limped out of the room heading toward the den with white squares and a faint scent of water. Could this be where she bathes? It doesn't look like any watering hole I have ever seen. Why must humans live in such odd dens? But the words she are whispering make no sense. I suppose she is trying not to disturb any den mates that may be living here. I don't get the sense that she lives with another human.

"I know, I know Sandy. But you don't understand. I could not leave 'em there outside in the snow with a possibly poisoned bear trap clamped over his ankle. He could have bled to death, what was I supposed to do? … … ...Yes, I know I'm not a vet, I have given up my childhood dream of being a vet, living on a ranch, and watching my beautiful wild stallion from a hidden island galloping down the hills. I will talk to the boss. I will finish that presentation but the weekend is coming and I am not…

"What?! He's making me come in on my two days off? … Because I called off on my birthday? I had the flu! There was no way I could go to work; I'd risked getting everyone sicker than water-logged dogs in the middle of December. I don't care if that sounds like country slang. …. All right fine, fine… I will come in Saturday and Sunday. Thank you for the heads up. I have to go check up on my patient. I hope he or she hasn't been hurt trying to explore my clutter filled home. Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow, at 8 am. Yes I will be there at 9:30 if my little Beetle hasn't been buried under six feet of snow. Um...no I don't think that's a good idea Sandy. He's injured and injured foxes do not want to be around crowds of people it stresses them out. Thanks again talk to you later bye. "

Hmm. She really is a strange one. She seems to be talking to another person, but I only smell her in there. Either this girl is crazy, or there's someone in there I can't smell. I must investigate!

The fox placed his front paws on the wooden divider in front of him, pushing with all his might. Despite his efforts though, the piece of wood wouldn't budge. Move you… tree child thing.

His strength was still weak and he fell against the floor in defeat. In frustration for his loss to a piece of wood, the fox laid there, lightly scratching at it and begging it to let him through.

After hanging up she sighed. She kind of expected her friend to scold her, she was being really irresponsible, and to make matters worse taking care of an injured fox was not a "good" reason for skipping work. But she was not going to budge on this. She had made up her mind. Remembering her new house guest, she jumped up from the side of her bed and tip toed to the door.

She could have sworn she heard scratching or something like it. Could her soft furry friend have woken up? Biting her lip she could not help feeling kind of nervous. What if the fox was panicked? The poor thing could be running no limping would be more accurate, all over her scattered living room wondering where in the world it was, how did it get there, and was it going to be served for dinner? She couldn't stand these questions any more so placing her hand on the doorknob she slowly opened the door and to her delight and shock…

There was her furry friend on his or her paws lightly scratching the wood and laying on its stomach panting lightly. If she was not staring at him- for some reason I get this feeling this is a boy but I have no idea why, with such a strong intensity she would be very afraid that he was not breathing.

She leaned down and put her shaking fingers on top of his back. Gently she rubbed her fingers over his white coat. With his paws tucked under him she couldn't see if his ankle or leg looked any better, but she was so hoping it at least did not look like a hungry Doberman had decided to use his leg for a chew toy.

"Hello there, you have such soft fur, but you do not look like you should be running around yet. I may not have a job after today, not that it is your fault. ...Oh my goodness I'm talking like you can understand me… Maybe I'm going crazy. Anyway if you don't mind I'll take you back to my living room, get you some soft clean blankets to sleep on, and then I can head in the kitchen and fix you something to eat."

She whispered all of this as she carefully slipped her hands under the soft belly of the fox and carried him close to her chest back towards the living room. She placed him on the faded forest green couch. Then she almost ran back to her bedroom picked up her old quilt from her Grandmother Katie and after power-walking back to the couch she tucked it around his paws and belly.

"I have no idea what I am doing. Now what exactly do you prepare for an injured fox, who is no doubt used to hunting wild game, stuck inside of a house that has not seen wild game since the owner was a little girl…? Okay, okay, calm down. At least you know he's walking around but he still looks weak and he's at least thirsty, so start with water and go from there. Yes now I have a plan."

This feeling. This warmth. The fox curled up on the blanket.

'Mother?' It was quiet, almost inaudible, but still heard if one was close enough. The fox, not knowing what he just did, relaxed himself. 'Don't leave… Me... Mother.'

The fox stood up, walking around with no trouble. He seemed to be deep in sleep. 'Mother. Where are you mother? I-I can't see you.' The fox fell silent for a bit before his body flinched back. 'Mother no.' His body fell limp once more, as he laid on the wooden floor. 'Mother… No..'

The young girl disappeared into her modest kitchen. She tapped her chin looking lost. "Um...what exactly do you fix for an injured fox? Oh wait, foxes eat meat so what about that leftover chicken from that luncheon. Okay, chicken, oh and steamed vegetables and lucky! Here's some turkey and some leftover spicy orange tofu for me. Now I'll put this in microwave for a few minutes." While the food was heating up, she went to a cupboard and pulled out a round dark brown pan and put faded white plates on top of the counter for when the food was done.

She peeked back into the living room and saw him laid out on the floor. It looked like the blanket had wrapped around his legs and back. He did not move except for the rise and fall of his breaths. "Oh food hurry up and get hot. He really doesn't look good…"

The fox laid there, motionless for a bit. His eyes slowly opened as he looked around. "Where am I? Where's mother?! Where's mother?!" The fox shot to his feet, only to fall back down in pain. "Damn this infernal injury! Damn those bloody hunters too! I need to get out of here now!"

The young woman almost ran to the microwave in her haste to get the food and not trip on her face. She sucked on her fingers when she forgot to grab a pot holder to carry the food to the white plates. After she scooped chicken and turkey breasts onto a plate and her tofu rested on top of steamed veggies and noodles in a green bowl. She hurried into the living room. She gasped almost dropping the pan of food to the wooden floor. He was standing! He was barking or yipping or whatever it was foxes did. He also looked like he was in a lot of pain but he was too determined to get in some open space to stay in this house.

"What can I do? He's so stressed he'll hurt himself worse trying to leave. The problem is if he leaves now he's sure to be eaten or captured again by...the Jerks who did this in the first place! When I get my hands on those monsters I'll make them wish they were never born! Now wait a minute, focus. Just put the food on the floor as close to him as possible and then step back and enjoy your vegan meal. Oh I hope he eats. He really needs to keep up his strength."

The fox went silent when the plate was placed down. He stared at her hand as she moved away, ready to strike if needed. Seeing no intent to harm him, his eyes fell on the plate of food in front of him. Chicken. Cooked chicken, yet barely warm enough. And yet. It did look good. He inched towards the plate, hesitant that it might run off on him, or attack him. Don't judge him. It's happened.

She stared at the fox as he sniffed the food. She wondered if she had made it hot enough. Her own plate did not look as appetizing any more, and yet it slowly disappeared in quiet thoughtful nibbles. "He's acting like the food is gonna run away from him. Last time I checked chicken, once it's cooked, doesn't get up and walk...then again I could be wrong. No! I'm being silly! Hmm...back to picking at my plate…"

Sensing no malicious intent coming from either the food in front of him or the girl who placed it there, the fox began eating into the chicken. If anything, it was edible.

A surprised squeal escaped her lips when she saw the fox finally, finally eating.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't poison him! He's eating! He's eating! Hooray!" The young woman started bouncing in her seat on a wooden chair in her excitement and delight. She stared at her house guest again and decided to stop squirming, she didn't want to scare him off.

The fox cleaned the plate off before limping off into a different room. 'Now what. Can't leave just yet.' He hid himself inside a closet and just laid there. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I was really hoping he'd stay in one room. But I guess if he feels more comfortable somewhere else, like where he can hide easily then I can't judge him. Now what do I do? I am not a vet. And there seems to be something different about this fox. It is really too bad he can't talk… Oh well, I have a full day of explaining my actions and with any fortune in my life I will still be employed by the end of tomorrow.

She yawned, wiping away a stray tear. "This has been a long day, but I got dishes to clean and I just have to check on my house guest before I go to bed." After the dishes were cleaned, she had taken a shower, put on her pj's and peeked into the closet where the fox was sleeping. She laid down some extra blankets, made sure the hallway light was off, and whispered, "Good night my soft, furry friend sweet dreams."

The memories from that moment still haunted the fox's dreams. He shot awake early that morning. 'Damn it all! What did we ever do to deserve this?' The fox got up, wandering around the house, unable to get actual sleep. That's when his stomach growled. Probably should get something to eat. But first, to drop this small body for my own. The fox closed its eyes and was enveloped within a cloud of smoke. From that cloud emerged a small child, about twelve years old in age with hair as white as falling snow.

"Now to cook up something quick."

The young woman shuffled towards the living room; her eyes just barely open. She had gotten up early this morning to check on her house guest and call the office. There was still a thick cover of snow on the ground. She had heard the rumble of salting trucks and early morning drivers outside driving down the road. She intended to start some coffee, maybe grab a blueberry muffin or two, plop down on her modest love seat, and begin the long, painstaking process of calling her workaholic boss and somehow convincing him to let her keep her job.

A familiar sound of breaking eggs, the pop and sizzle of sausages, and later the glug, glug of chilled milk reached her ears as she slid her feet across the wooden floor.

He seemed to be in his own world, not hearing someone approaching. He finished up with preparing his small meal, stepping out of the kitchen only to be face-to-face with the girl who had been taking care of him. "Well this is awkward."

The girl had not really opened her eyes yet. She rubbed them while yawning with a squeak. The voice did not sound familiar, so she shrugged trying to wake herself up. "Hm…? Mom, what are you doing here? The last time you made me breakfast like this I was in my last semester at college…"

When the male's words finally pierced through her exhausted brain her eyes popped. A slender finger slowly pointed towards him and she felt a rising shriek in her throat. Her lips trembled but whether it was shock, excitement, or fear she had no idea. A million questions tumbled through her mind at once and she had no idea which one to ask first. So she decided to start simple, "Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there, utterly clueless as to what to do next. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. What now? She's seen me. I could eat her. But she's been so nice to me. Memory wipe? Maybe. He noticed the way she was looking at him. Oh dear. Now she's staring at me. Say something damn it! Before she hits you with something. Hopefully not a frying pan. That shit hurts. "Umm. Hi? I can explain. I think."

Staring in disbelief, she continued to stand motionless in the doorway of the modest kitchen. Taking a tentative sniff, she smiled at the aroma of the warm food sitting on plates on the table. Not entirely sure if this was a dream or not right now, she decided to cautiously move toward the table. Her legs creaked in a stiff forward motion unfortunately she still cannot talk. Her hand gripped the back of the chair, but she had misjudged how slippery her grip was. So when she moved the chair back to sit down, the back proceeded to slip out of her grasp. With a tiny squeak, the chair fell towards the floor taking her with it.

He stared at her with an understandable puzzled look. "Are you okay?" His tone was filled with more confusion than compassion. Not because he didn't care. Just that he didn't know if she fell on purpose or something. Humans are a weird species so he wouldn't be surprised. "Do you need some help?"

The young girl rubbed her head wincing a little at the pain. She glanced up at the white haired, golden eyed stranger standing and conversing with her in her kitchen. Which brought her to the next logical point. How in the world did he get in here?! The last time she checked she had been the only human in this one-story home with a seriously injured fox and now there was a...a… young man here?

"Um...um...how did you...? I mean where did you…?" She took quite a few deep breaths to center her thoughts in some manner of logical thinking. "Let me start over," she whispered before picking up the fallen chair in stiff robotic movements, and finally sitting in said chair as was her original intention. She sighed for a moment and then looked at him as close in the eyes as she dared, they are really quite startling and kind of mesmerizing, and so easy to get lost in deep amber shade… Aah! Focus girl!

"My name is Haru and can you tell me… who are you, where did you come from, how did you get here, um no that won't work. Too many questions! How about... your name?"

"Hmm. Let's see." Trying not to look like he knew what she was thinking, he stood there, staring back at her. For some reason though, the way she smelled was strange. Not strange as in disgusting. Strange as in something he hadn't smelled before, and for some reason, it smelled good. "I'm Taro. And well. Before I say anything else. Could you… Lend me some clothes…?"

Haru blinked for a few seconds to make sure that was what she heard. Puckering her lips, she frowned a little. Muttering under her breath, "Um… not sure I do. I mean he looks like a little boy. And I have never had a little boy stay here for any long period of time. Must be something I can do. Um speak up Haru. He's waiting."

Haru pushed a plate of scrambled eggs with steaming sausage and a small corner of fresh strawberries, blueberries, and sliced mangoes towards him. Food is usually a good opener to a conversation, a normal conversation that two people have, in a kitchen, in a house that is buried in snow… Oh my gosh! Where's my furry friend?! He could be starving behind a coat rack in my closet, or bleeding on the floor in the living room because I didn't tie his bandages up right! Oh dear what do I do!?

Wait, wait, wait! I can't go rushing off to check on an injured fox! I have a young, naked mysterious guest standing in my kitchen. We should be chit-chatting… Oh drat! He needs clothes! Right clothes, clothes, clothes…

"I am so sorry, but I need to find you some clothes. So how about you stay here and enjoy this nice warm meal and I will find clothes and be right back!" Haru almost fell back in her haste to get to her meager closet to hopefully find some appropriate clothing for him to wear. She could contemplate her furry friend's safety when her guest was settled and her mind was not currently running a triathlon up there.

Taro watched as Haru left, curious as to what clothes she was going to find for him. So, as any reasonable, umm individual would do, he decided to follow after her. And for some reason, he chose to be in his fox form when doing so.

Haru rushed into her bedroom nearly colliding with her bed in the process. She quickly recovered and yanked open the doors to her closet. Staring in dismay at the lack of clothing suitable for a little boy, because, well most of those items were for formal events that she was 99.9% certain she would never attend and the others were her work uniforms and a few sparse, yet comfortable lazy day clothes. Tapping her foot with impatience and growing sense of nervousness; she sprinted up to the pale beige wood drawer next to her window with light green curtains. Once the first two drawers were open, she groaned out loud.

None of these would do for a little boy. For one thing most of them were too big. Luckily she found some pj pants that she had been meaning to give to charity for the longest time and a fairly small t-shirt. The pants had a cloud pattern on a blue background. The shirt had a print out of Inuyasha and Kagome about to kiss as they were sitting under a full moon, Inuyasha's cheeks were adorned with his signature blue youkai markings. Kagome for her part had tiny triangle ears on top of her head and a fluffy midnight black tail curled around both of their waists. It was a custom made shirt she had designed for herself as a reward for...finally going to Otakon one year. It was something she had been wanted to do since she saw her first anime, Rurouni Kenshin when she was still in high school.

Hoping the little boy would not be too offended to be wearing a shirt with dog demons on it; she gathered it in her arms and was turning around to power walk back to the kitchen when her foot connected with some soft fur and then… Waah! Plop! Haru laid on her stomach trying to catch her breath. Leave it to me to trip over some soft furred something in the middle of my bedroom trying to accommodate a strange white haired boy in my kitchen.

The fox looked over at Haru, mildly hurt since she had landed on his tail. He whined a bit, tugging and trying to get his tail released. Haru squeaked in distress when she heard the muffled whine. She held up her legs and scooted back on her hands and knees. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

The fox hurried away once it's tail was free, rushing back towards the kitchen. His tail ached in pain from being pretty much smashed underneath Haru's oversized body.

"Oh you clumsy oaf! You hurt him. Should I follow or not? Wait a minute he went towards the kitchen, maybe he's seen Taro-san. I hope he isn't scared of Taro-san. All right I'd better go check."

Haru smoothed out the clothes as best she could before half folding them and walking out of her bedroom at a much calmer pace. She was still anxious for her furry friend but at least he felt well enough to hurry away from her. Maybe he has healed enough to be able to leave. I don't like the idea of him outside all alone, and who knows if those despicable hunters or poachers or whoever they were, are still out there hunting for him. Maybe that's how he got hurt. Maybe they killed his family...sniff, sniff. This is so sad. I wish he could talk.

Taro, in his fox form, waited back in the kitchen. Damn she's taking her time. Here I am freezing my fur off and she's taking her sweet ass time! Now calm down Taro. There's no need to be so harsh on her. She has been taking care of us so far. At least give her that much. Okay? Is it all that strange to speak to yourself as if you aren't you? Didn't think so.

Haru rounded the corner, heading towards the kitchen when she received a shock. Instead of the strange amber-eyed young boy, with silver-white hair that almost appeared to glow in the light; there was her furry friend. A small fox with the same silvery white fur, bushy tail, and slender body sitting on the floor. Haru had walked in with her eyes closed so did not notice that the young boy was no longer in the room.

"Here are some clothes for you, Taro. I am sorry that they probably don't fit, it was the only things I could find on such short notice. I do hope you can wear these for the time being." Haru stopped just in front of the dark wooden table and the mismatched black metal folding chairs and the wooden ones around the table. She opened her eyes and saw…

"Thanks Haru. Just put them on the table." Taro's voice echoed across the room a bit.

Haru placed the shirt and pants on the table. She looked around her modest kitchen, but she did not see who was talking. She saw the sink, the windowsill with a small pot and a clinging vine growing out of it, the pale cream door of the fridge, but as far as a person to identify with the voice, there was nothing that she could see. So naturally she asked a question.

"Okay call me crazy, but I could have sworn there was a young boy in here last. Then an adorable white fox seemed to have headed in this direction. And now I am hearing a voice that appears to be coming from everywhere in this room...All right Haru. It's official you are going crazy. So I shall leave these clothes here on the table. I will make some tea and go into the living room, where hopefully my mysterious visitor will decide to be nice and show himself and I can stop thinking I am going insane."

With this thought in mind, Haru proceeded to heat water in a kettle. She pulled a blue cup out of the cupboard. She put a Raspberry Zinger tea bag in the cup, and she calmly walked out of the kitchen and sat down on her couch to wait for the kettle to whistle.

"Please make yourself at home. If you want, I can fix you a cup of tea or hot chocolate if you prefer. Are you hungry? I can fix something you if you like, or maybe I can order… Oh wait. I can't do that. We're snowed in. How nice to notice something normal like snow when dealing with strange things that make no sense. Like cute young boys disappearing without a trace and then strange adorable foxes showing up with no warning, yet somehow showing up on your doorstep, horribly injured, and looking like he or she is close to death and now...Yes I am going crazy. Please tea kettle, boil water faster so I can do something remotely normal before I give myself a migraine...Please!"

Taro stayed there in the kitchen, trying not to ruin this moment by bursting out laughing. Once Haru had finished ranting about her apparent insanity, he walked out of the kitchen his tiny claws clicking on the hardwood floor. He turned to face her, sitting down again. "I'd hardly call this going insane. You're just a very confused girl in a very strange world." Taro's voice didn't echo this time, but instead came straight from the fox. "And before you freak out. Let me explain/show you something." The fox closed its eyes and in a cloud of smoke, the boy emerged once again.

Haru sputtered and stammered for several minutes. All that came out were breathless squeaks and low mutterings. She blinked again and again trying to make her eyes catch up to her brain. However all that ran through her mind was: Where did kawaii fox go? Does not compute. Does not compute. Whistle! Oh tea is ready. How did little boy get here? Does not compute… Kawaii fox. Cute boy. Where. From. Come. Did. You?

Slowly a trickle of laughter bubbled pass her lips. Which grew in volume until poor Haru's shoulders and body were shaking with high-pitched squeaky laughter. This lasted for quite a while. "Ha, ha, ha! I just...hee, hee, hee, saw a b-boy...or was i-i-it a fox? The f-fox...ha ha ha! The f-fox goes, poof! Hee, ha, ha, hee; Now th-there is a boy! I knew it! I knew it! I am officially crazy! Oh...I-I can't br-breathe!"

Slap! "Calm your frilly little, skinny, strawberry-scented ass!" Can't believe I just said that… "This seriously can't be all that amazing. There is no need for all of these theatrics. Am I really that amazing?" Am I? "Now Haru. Calm down and listen. You aren't crazy. This is real. I am real. I am also sorry for not telling you sooner. And for not telling you that you haven't changed out of your sleepwear and that I believe your choice of, underwear is rather uncalled for, for someone your age."

Haru lifted her hand to her cheek and rubbed it. His words did not seem to pierce the stunned fog surrounding her mind right now. The whistling kettle sounded in the background, but Haru could not summon the energy to think about it. Her gaze slowly traveled down to her shirt and pants and with a gasp she realized one key thing about Taro's speech that sank in. I don't have...I never put on...Oh My Gosh!

"I am soooo Sorry! I will go put on something right now. Um….Can you uh...fix the tea and I will be right back!" Haru scrambled from the couch, somehow hooking her left foot under her right and she fell in a heap on the floor. Ow! Haru had unfortunately bitten her lip and now it was bleeding. She also seemed to be completely ignoring Taro's comment on her underwear or the fact that…He thinks I smell like strawberries? Aw how sweet! That's so nice, ah! Haru focus! Normal clothes! You go! Now!

Haru quickly sat up, scrambling to her feet and sprinted out of the living room as fast as her feet could run. Haru made it to her bedroom in record time. She flung open her closet and stared at her wardrobe for a few seconds. Most of her clothes consisted of jeans, simple short-sleeved or long-sleeved shirts, one side was dedicated to professional wear; suits, dresses, dress pants of various browns, grays, and blacks. She grabbed the first thing she put her fingers on, a sweater and a pair of jeans and socks.

After putting her arms through the sleeves and tugging on the jeans she half-jumped to a small dresser and she yanked it open. Her fingers fumbled with the brushes, combs, bottles of perfume, and other knick-knacks inside. As her fingers made contact with a handle, she yanked it out and ran it through her tangled hair.

"Ow, has it been that long since I brushed my hair, really? No can't have been that long. Yup, I'm just standing here in my room, brushing my hair, not thinking about the fact there is a boy in my living room who can turn into a fox...Yes a fox. A fox, a fox, a fox, fox, fox, a fox….That is totally normal. I can do this!"

Dressed more presentably in a green button down shirt, light blue jeans, and her somewhat unruly straight hair framing her cheeks; she took a deep breath and headed back towards the living room. When she reached the kitchen she found the kettle still whistling and steaming.

"Haru you dummy! You left the kettle on! What if you had started a fire?" Haru grabbed the kettle and yelped. The rubber handle was quite hot to the touch. Trying it again, this time with a pot holder in hand, sh successfully poured two cups of tea. She carried them into the living room and placed them on a low glass table with black legs, went back for the porcelain cup filled with sugar and another with honey, and sat down in a chair facing her window.

All of a sudden her house phone rang. However Haru could not bring herself to answer it right now. She was much too intrigued with the strange white haired boy in her living room.


	3. Chapter 3

By this time, Taro had dressed himself in the given clothes, which were a few sizes too big. "What's with the design? Is this guy supposed to be an Inu? Lovely sight nonetheless. Just a bit big." Taro turned around a few times, for seemingly no reason. "Where is it?! Where is the blasted thing?" He ended up twirling so much that he fell off balance and landed on the floor. The moment he hit the floor however, two small fox ears popped out from the top of his head. Followed by a long, bushy tail. "Ah! There it is." Taro reached around, grabbed his tail, and began hugging it. "So fuzzy. I like. I missed you my friend."

Haru's face turned red. "I didn't...know what else...to get. I kind of grabbed...the first thing I could….You are not offended? I mean do foxes not like inu? I'm not sure if I have anything else that will fit you… Would you like some sugar or honey in your tea? I personally like honey in mine."

Haru finally looked up from holding her head down and she could not stop the joy filled grin on her face. Seeing the furry ears and silky tail, she could not resist the squeal of happiness. Without much thought she crawled forward on her hands and knees, intent on touching one of those soft furry appendages. Reaching for the tail, her fingers inched closer and closer until she could just hover over the fur.

With the most gentle of touches her fingers skimmed on top of the fur. Broken purrs bubbled past her lips. Her eyes closed and she continued to purr. The fur was so soft sliding under her trembling fingers. All she could think of was, so soft. So soft. Must touch. Must touch. So very very soft.

She whispered, "Soft. Cannot stop touching. Soft. So beautiful. Wish I had ears and a tail...Sooo Beautiful."

Eventually the phone stopped ringing and her machine answered. "Hi you've reached Haru. I'm not here now but leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you soon. Have a great day!" The person on the other end was female.

"Hey Haru, it's Sandy. I just wanted you to know. The boss has not given you an extension. He wants you in the office as soon as you can dig your little light violet Beetle out of the snowy hills in front of your house. So good news you're not fired! Well hope things are going well for you, how's your furry house guest? I'd love to come by and see him or her. But...Oops! Gotta go okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow! Get some sleep Ms. Always-Tired, good luck bye!"

Taro was beyond speechless. At first his mind was too caught up with snuggling up with his tail to realize else someone was touching it. Once he did, he looked at Haru with concerning eyes. "Umm. Excuse me. What is it you think you are doing to my lovely, fluffy tail?"

"Um...I was...I was...petting the lovely, fluffy, beautiful, and soft….Tail? I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It just looks so good and I love to pet soft furry things and I wanted to touch your ears but I thought that was too forward of me! Uh I will, I will stop now."

Haru gripped her right wrist and tugged it away with her other hand. She could not help the tiny whimper that escaped her mouth. She then proceeded to sit on her hands to make certain they did not go reaching for "no-touch" zones. Although she did have a goofy grin at one of her lifelong daydreams, I wonder what I would look like with ears and tail...Oh well I can dream.

"Thank you dear." Taro's tone was almost hostile. "Could you please refrain from touching my tail? It's very dear to me." He stood back up and walked back into the kitchen. Dammit.Dammit. Dammit! His face was beat red. Why did it have to be her? Of all people, why the hell her? Alright. Alright. Just calm down. She doesn't know the truth. Let's keep it that way. Otherwise... Taro shuttered for a moment. No. Don't think about it.

Haru bit her bottom lip sucking on it, with a nervous twitch. She could somewhat understand what she might have done wrong. It had to do with his tail. Maybe people that were not family or close friends were not permitted to touch a fox's tail? That made sense, but that did raise some questions like for example, Why does he have a tail and ears in the first place?

"I am so sorry, please forgive me Taro. I never meant to offend you! If you want I can...um, I don't know what to do." Haru hung her head down too embarrassed to look him in the eye. So she waited anxious and trembling for his answer.

Taro calmed himself before walking back out. "It's okay Haru. The feeling of your hand against my tail came so suddenly that I didn't know what to do. So many alarms went off in my head that just confused me. I didn't mean to sound offended, or lash out at you in such a way. It's me who should be apologizing."

Haru slowly raised her head and decided to ask something that had been bugging her for a while now. Haru pulled her fingers apart again and again. Her legs kept swinging back and forth. She could not look him in the eye so her next words were quite mumbled.

"Taro, you are not like any other person I have ever met. And to be honest, I am not entirely sure I even know what is going on. I mean correct me if I am wrong but the last time I checked boys do not have tails and ears on their heads."

Haru did look at Taro now, anxious to see his expression. She was still mumbling but she forged ahead. "I have a question for you. Why do you have a tail and ears? Have you seen the adorable but hopefully recovering silver-white fox that I have been looking after for the past night? What rules do I need to be aware of so I don't hurt you anymore, like with the fluff...I mean tail and soft ears, and the golden amber eyes...And what was I saying?

"Darn it Haru focus!" Haru smacked her cheeks. "Listen Taro I am not entirely sure what I saw and I am pretty sure I am losing my mind right now. I could have sworn I left that kitchen with a boy sitting in a chair, and then a fox ran out and I come back and now there is a boy with fox ears and a tail, and, and, I have no idea what's going on!? Can you please tell me what's going on?!"

"Well that's a question that hasn't come up in some time. Probably because I haven't been around humans in some time. Well... In all honesty, it's fairly simple. I-..."

A gunshot echoed through the area as a bullet flew through the wall and into Taro's forehead. He leaned back in response, only to merely lift up a finger. "Hold that thought for just a moment." He stood straight up again, blood dripping from the hole as Taro walked outside. "Excuse me for a moment dear. Got something I've got to take care of." He slowly closed the door before making a full-out break for whoever shot him. Weird noises could be heard outside. Some of which sounded much like screams muffled by what sounded like running water.

He returned to the house, looking different. The hole in his forehead was gone for one. Secondly, the shirt he was wearing, as well as his hands, were covered in blood. "Sorry for that. Where were we again?" He spoke in a calm collective tone.

Haru gasped clutching her arms for support. She could not believe this was happening. Who could have figured out that he was even here, in this particular house? How did they find him? Why was he not more concerned or for that matter injured after being shot in the head?! The one thing that makes sense is the blood, because he probably just...um...I'm not going to think about that.

"Taro...Taro...What just happened? And what did you mean by that comment about not being around humans for a long time. Do you know that you are bleeding from your head and your hands are covered in blood? Can I help in any possible way? Do you need bandages, cooked or raw meats, or ice water, or sweets for low blood sugar? Help me out Taro, I'm drowning here!"

Haru fluttered around Taro with her hands constantly moving up and down, yet with no directions they would continue to flop up and down, because Haru had no clue what to do with them. She did not know if she should call the cops, grab a first aid kit, or simply let him walk out of her house. Into the snow and let him get back to where ever he had come from. Which reminded her of another question, "Taro if you really are a shape-shifting fox of some kind, how did you end up with your leg stuck in the weirdest bear trap I ever saw, and in serious danger of bleeding to death? Can you tell me that at least? I know I don't look it, but I am actually a good listener.

"I really can't handle more than one crisis at a time. Can we please start at the beginning?" Haru's feet moved her towards her couch with similar movements to a stiff robot. She slunk to the floor in front of the couch and looked at Taro with a pleading expression, and not at all certain she would get an answer to her silent pleas for understanding.

"Now I'm sure I've done nothing more than, introduce to you more confusion than anything else. Forgive me. Back to the matter at hand. I'm not human. Even though my appearance might say otherwise. Anyway... I have these fox ears and tail because that's what I am. I'm a spirit fox. Something humans deem, 'an impurity that must be cleansed'. Or something like that. Let me be the first to tell you Haru. I'm not a monster. My actions may say otherwise, but I only do what it takes to preserve my existence." Taro slowly walked back into the kitchen, removing the blood stained shirt.

Haru's face felt very warm as a deep blush stained her cheeks. However the blush turned to tears when it finally sunk in that not only would someone want to kill him just for being himself, but to have the nerve to call him and his kind an impure creation was too much. Haru muttered, "Boy if I was strong enough I'd slap the jerks that did this right in the face. How dare they assume that just because someone is not- the great-and-powerful-human, this automatically means a Death Sentence! I..am so mad right now. It's not fair! How could anyone look at, at, him and think he's a monster? Why the big bunch of jerks! … …. …."

Haru decided to try something different. Maybe a friendly show of support would help get her message across. So with slow steps, Haru walked up to Taro and briefly put her arms around his waist. She held them there for a count of 5 and then she retreated to her previous spot on the floor; she really hoped she had not just crossed a line. How many times could she embarrass herself in front of one person in the span of less than three hours? She also hoped Taro understood that while she may not understand everything he was going or had gone through, that she would do her best to be empathetic and compassionate. So once again this strange awkward situation was in Taro's hands or paws, or… whatever he used!

Taro's mind was racing from thought to thought. If he stayed and the hunters attacked, what if Haru got pulled into this? The last thing he wanted was to endanger her. And what if Haru wants him to leave because she doesn't want to be a part of this? Then what? All these questions bounced around in his head.

Between thoughts, he felt a warm embrace against his back. It caught him off guard for a moment. Haru's body felt so warm against his. It felt so, surreal. Though the contact was short, Taro could sense her trying to understand. And even though it seemed she didn't quite understand, he could tell she believed in him. A part of him burned up when she let go and walked off.

A few moments passed of silence. Neither side moving towards the other. That's when a voice spoke up. A young girl's voice. "Oh come on already! Either say something or kiss dammit." Right in front of Haru appeared a young blonde girl, her hair almost reaching her waist and a pink hoodie covering her top, with matching striped stockings.

"Howdy. How you doing? I'm Aya."

Haru stared with her mouth open. She attempted to say something but nothing came out. She looked back and forth between Taro and this strange girl named Aya. Haru glanced back at Taro trying to pick up some kind of cue, as to what she was supposed to do now. Did he know her? How did she know him? What was up with the kiss comment? And furthermore, how did she get here and where did she come from? Haru's day was continuing to spiral away from plain old confusion and into just bizarre events unfolding before her eyes. So she thought she'd start off simple, "Hi. M-my n-name is H-haru...How can I help you?"

Aya looked over at Taro. "She's an awkward one. I'll give her that one master. It seems you've got your sights on another, interesting basket case."

"Will you quit it Aya? You're not helping." He walked into the living room, glaring at Aya. "Forgive her Haru. Aya can be rather blunt at times. Well anyway. Best knock the first few questions out of the way. Aya is something like a daughter to me…"

"Is that so? I believe a certain someone saw me as something else one fateful, cold winter night. Am I wrong, master?"

"I told you before. That wasn't anything. And stop calling me master. Anyway... Aya here has been here since you found me Haru. She just likes to stay hidden."

"And don't worry Haru. Your secret is safe with me." Aya goes over and pats Haru on the shoulder. "I won't tell a soul. Or spirit."

Haru sputtered and mumbled. There were so many questions and thoughts tumbling in her head she couldn't sort them out. She did kind of flinch when the Aya girl patted her shoulder. Haru wished it had been Taro, even if he looked like a boy. Her eyes darted between the girl and Taro for several seconds. What Haru really wanted to do was something normal and safe. She had no delusions that any attempts to actually stand would end with her in a crumpled heap of legs and arms on the floor. It's probably safer if I just sit here. I look less threatening this way, I hope. Just keep it simple. Simple. Simple. Simple. …

"Taro-san? Who were those people that screamed and more than likely shot you in the head? Why did that happen?" Turning a skeptical and somewhat suspicious glance to the other girl. "If you claimed to be so close to Taro-san why didn't you come help him? He was dying on my living room rug! He just got shot not three feet in front of me! Now you decide to show up after everything was said and done. He could have died! Where were you?! I have a half a mind to throw you out of my house! Now what do you want? Are you with those jerks that tried to shoot at Taro? I don't know you. How do we know that you are, who you even say you are? How do we know she's not a spy of some kind?" Haru had ended up standing and was glaring at the young girl.

Aya looked at Haru with mild irritation. "Who do you think you're talking to? Why would I team up with the people who just tried to kill my master? If anyone should be asking that question it should be me. Why didn't you do anything when he was shot?"

Taro quickly stepped between them, seeing this argument was not going well and knowing how Aya gets when she's angry. "Now you two quit it. Neither of you are to blame for what happened to me. Now if you two are finished, I believe we have a guest coming to the door. A human from the smell." There was a sudden knock at the door mere moments after Taro said something.

Haru did not look at the door. She was still kind of glaring at this, this girl. Well who does she think she is? If she's been here all this time, why did it take her so long to show up? "What was I supposed to do? I'm not bulletproof!"


	4. Chapter 4

The person knocked again. Haru had no intention of opening that door. How was she supposed to know who was on the other side? What if it was those crazy people with guns? Or it could be a mailman delivering the mail...in all this snow? Not likely, so unless this mystery person identified him or herself; she would not open that door.

Aya stormed out of the room, muttering to herself. Taro sighed. "Please forgive her. She's been like this ever since I met her." He sat down on the floor, looking over at Haru.

"You see, I found Aya when I was venturing through the mountains near where I lived. It was about the time for beings like me to relocate our homes so that the hunters won't find us. So there I was, scouting out a new place to live, when I heard the faint sound of crying."

"Hello? Who's there?" The mountain snow cracked and shifted with Taro's footsteps. He followed the sounds to find a young girl, kneeling in the snow. She seemed human in appearance, which quickly brought Taro on edge. Humans so close to where he lived. Even high up here they've found a way to survive. Thoughts of disposing of the girl raced through his mind. Where's there's one human, more can't be too far away. He almost went through with his idea, when he noticed just why this young girl was crying. Just a few feet in front of her laid a large pile of boulders, almost buried by snow. And just barely reaching out from the bottom, was a female's arm. Her mother perhaps? Which would mean... The harsh storm earlier must have caused a portion of the upper mountain to fall, ending up unexpectedly falling down on this girl's home.

Taro paused for a moment, wondering what to say, or even what to do. Another storm could come around at any moment. And the last thing he wanted was to be caught in it. But what about the girl? He couldn't just leave her here alone. He took a moment to think over his options, before shifting to a more human-like appearance.

"Umm. You okay there?" Trying not to sound like he'd been watching her.

The girl looked back at Taro, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was too choked up to speak. But instead she only rushed off. There was something in her eyes that caught him off guard. Her eyes were not filled with sadness and grief, but of hatred and burning desire for revenge.

Taro would have pondered his thoughts longer, but noticed the general direction the girl was going. There was a sheer cliff mere moments in front of her, and she didn't seem to see it through the blizzard until she stepped over it. Without any thought upon the possible consequences, Taro rushed over the cliff side and grabbed the girl, quickly reaching out for the edge. However by that point, the two of them had fallen too far to grab the edge. And with that, the two of them fell, vanishing into the abyss below.

Taro looked at Haru, trying to assess her opinion of what he had said so far.

"Right, cliff plus blizzard equals… … Really long fall into open air..." Haru reached for the blue cup of lukewarm tea and took three or four tiny sips. She stared back at Taro. She was trying to show her concern and sympathy for the young girl. Aya may be blunt and kind of sarcastic, but she did seem to truly care about Taro. Haru would do her best not to waste energy being mad at her. "What happened to you two? How did you survive that fall?" Haru whispered while staring at her tea.

"If you're worried about me telling a secret, you don't have to worry. I'm pretty much invisible at my job; I'm an only child, I haven't talked to my mom in a few weeks...So there shouldn't be a problem of anyone finding out. I promise."

Taro sighed, looking down at the floor. He was silent for a bit before he looked back up at Haru.

Taro brought the girl close to him as they fell. She seemed to have fainted from the sudden sensation of free fall. Taro had to think of something quick. The ground couldn't be too far below them. And at this speed, the impact would surely kill her. "Don't worry. I'll, I'll think of something." He held the girl closer to him and closed his eyes. "Come on. Come on. Please work." Taro's body began to glow. The hard ground came into view below them. It seemed certain they'd hit the ground for sure. However in the last moments before impact, the two of them vanished. Taro found himself on his stomach inside a cave. The blizzard was fiercely raging outside. "Well it seems leaving is out of the question. Now where's the girl?" He looked around a bit before finding her curled up, shivering from the cold. Taro crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He had to keep her warm. Through any means necessary. Taro closed his eyes once more as he transformed himself into a large white fox, wrapping his body around the girl.

"That should be good enough until the storm let's up." He laid his head down and tried to get some sleep. Taro felt the girl shift a bit, wrapping her arms lightly around him. She seemed comfortable. Right before Taro fell asleep, he heard a faint whisper from the girl.

"Good night, Mommy."

Haru twirled her thumbs for a while. She puckered her lips in thought. "Mommy? Did she really say mommy? Hmmm…." Haru twirled her thumbs again and then whispered, "Lucky girl, all warm and toasty, in fox fur. She's so lucky. Wish I could be wrapped up in warm fox fur in the middle of a blizzard. Well okay, maybe not including the blizzard but still. Oooh, Haru focus please!" Haru finally finished sipping her now cold tea and looked back at Taro.

"So that's how you survived the fall. But I have questions still, for example, why were you in the blizzard in the first place and second, um, what did Aya-san mean when she said, 'interesting basket case'? And one more thing, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Aya does not turn into a furry canine as well."

"What about furry canines?" Aya said randomly walking back into the room wearing a few of Haru's clothes.

Taro looked back at her. "Oh. You're back. It's nothing. I was just telling Haru here about how you and I met."

A look of nervousness came across her face. "Wait. You didn't tell her everything. Did you?"

"Don't worry dear. I hadn't gotten to that point yet. But if you want, I can talk about it. Especially since you're the one who first brought it up."

Aya's face grew very flustered at Taro's comment. "No. No. No. No. Please don't."

Taro shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't like we did anything perverted."

"I said no! Now drop it!" Aya's tone quickly grew hostile. Her hair started to stand up on its ends. It was hard to tell if Aya was a fox, or a very startled cat.

"Okay. Okay. Can't you take a joke? You're just as bad as Yuriko. Jeez."

Haru raised her hand as if she was in a classroom. "Um pardon me, I don't mean to interrupt, but would someone care to explain what the heck is going on?"

"Darling Aya here is getting all embarrassed that I almost told you about how I found her the following morning." A sly smirk formed across Taro's lips.

"I am not getting all embarrassed. It's just..." Aya's face grew an even deeper shade of red with her blush.

Haru could not help but giggle a little at Aya's scarlet, blushing face. "This...reminds me… of Hinata-chan trying to talk to Naruto-kun in the beginning of the show….I can't help it. I love anime and that is so cute!" Haru giggled covering her mouth with her hand. She managed to stop after a few minutes hoping she would not receive an angry glare from Aya.

Both Aya and Taro looked at Haru and replied practically at the same time. "Huh?" They looked at each other.

"Humans. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Still don't understand them."

"You should watch Naruto, or RWBY, or um what's another good one...Oh yes! Fairy Tail! Those are good ones to start with and Inuyasha is a really good anime and manga too. Oh dear I'm rambling again."

Taro nodded. "Mhm. You were rambling about some, anume. Something like that. Anyway, who wants to know the adorable state I found Aya in when I woke up?"

"I do! I do!" Haru started to cheer. Then she took a quick peek at Aya and she stopped mid-squeak. "I...don't...want...to see that...I don't."

"Aww. But it's super adorable. Like Shippo and Kirara adorable." Taro could feel the intense glare on him from Aya.

"I love Kirara and Shippo, not as a pairing but no one can deny how adorable they are.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about Shippo and Kirara if you don't know about anime, Taro-san?"

"I simply looked through some black book I found in your dresser. Read some interesting things in there though."

Haru started to smile but then her face puckered in a frown. 'Wait a minute...book, a black book? What black book?' Not entirely sure if she wanted the answer to her question she decided to ask it anyway. She turned to Taro, with a concerned whisper, "Just where did you find this black book, in my dresser? And when did you look there?" Haru was doing her best not to lose her nerve by staring at Taro. She was not quite looking in his eyes more so, in the general area of those golden orbs. She licked her lips and coughed a little as she waited with shaken breath for an answer.

Taro shrugged, gazing up at the ceiling for a moment. "I think it was titled Dairy. Or something like that. I found it under certain pieces of your clothes. There was some very interesting things in that book. Why would you keep such sensitive information in such a small book?"

Haru proceeded to sway back and forth. She was in danger of just passing out. Everything was happening too fast and her brain was struggling to keep up. Why oh why did Taro have to look in her diary of all places?! Her diary was private. No one should be looking there. She could only imagine the embarrassing things she said in those pages. Although Taro had not answered her question; just when did he look in her room to go snooping through her personal belongings?

A glare spread over her eyes and mouth. She felt betrayed. How could Taro do that, even if he did not know what it was, surely the fact it was hidden meant it was an object that should not be shared with others? The only upside was she had little new details about the current events, she had not gotten around to writing in it since Taro had wandered on her doorstep. She stood up without waiting for an answer to her second question despite the fact she really wanted it.

"Excuse me I need to go." Haru did not look at Taro and she certainly did not look at Aya. She walked out of her living room, any thought of breakfast or tea ignored, and headed to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Aya looked at Taro. "Now look at what you've done. You made her embarrassed. Now she's locked herself in her room."

"What are you talking about Aya? I only read from that book because you were the one who found it and told me to read it. You're the reason she's embarrassed, not me. I say you go apologize to her."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go apologize." Aya turned to leave the living room and walked towards Haru's room. "Umm. Haru? You okay in there?" She paused for a second before trying to open the door. "Huh. She really locked this door up tight. Haru. I'm coming in." Aya took a few steps forward, stepping through the door. "Umm. Knock. Knock?"

Haru was curled up on the other side of her bed, clutching a pillow under her head, and trying and failing to not cry. She didn't know what made her think she could trust him. Enchanting eyes and fluffy ears/tails aside, that was a complete invasion of privacy.

Haru needed time to sort out her feelings it was one of the reasons she had locked her door. So with her sniffling on the floor of her room, idly wondering how she would get the blood stains out of her favorite shirt and wondering if she would even have a job come the next morning; she did not hear the voice currently in her room.

I can only imagine what kind of things he read in my book. I almost feel like burning it, but that wouldn't make any sense. Why did it have to be Taro? Really Haru, he's a stranger it's not like he's your boyfriend, if he was would you still be upset? Well duh! I've never had a boyfriend and I am pretty sure no boyfriend I could have would be curious enough to read my own diary at least not without me saying it's okay first. What was with that boyfriend comment? He already has a special friend...Could she have been the one that told him to read it? Why wouldn't she read it herself then? She already thinks I am a loser and worthless, and she barely even knows me!

"Umm. Haru? Is everything okay? You seem distressed."

Aya took a few steps closer. "I'm, I'm sorry about Taro. What he did was completely wrong and possibly very irritating."

I doubt my ramblings in a private book could change her mind… Haru was locked away from the outside world and she had no intention of joining it. As childish as her trusting Taro might have been in hindsight, she was not going to regret that. She only wished she knew why?

"Umm. Haru? Are you there? Jeez." Aya walked closer, sitting at the edge of the bed. She sighed. "If you keep lying there so distressed, you'll never find out why you're distressed. And trust me. It's a crazy answer."

Haru mumbled around the pillow. She frowned against her upraised arm, taking a swift bite on her forearm. In a quick burst she stood up clenching her fists.

"Do you have any idea what it is like having a stranger look at something private, something you never wanted others to see? Why isn't Taro in here apologizing? What do you mean it's a crazy answer, what does that even mean?" Haru stood silent, staring at Aya. It made no sense for Taro to send Aya in here to apologize for him. He must know how nervous Aya made her feel. Furthermore, why was Aya talking like she was about to spill some great secret to her, as if they were suddenly best friends at a sleepover? What did she want from her?

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? I thought that would be obvious. I just want to apologize for the actions of my terrible friend. Like seriously, he invades your privacy without your permission, and doesn't even have the guts to apologize to you himself. And the reason you're so distressed, is because you've fallen for his cute, adorable disguise. Thankfully, I'm here to save you."

Haru took a step back a look of disbelief on her face. She looked toward her door and where Taro was probably sitting in her modest living room wondering if perhaps Aya was not tearing her to little pieces. Then again, he'd be expecting screams and the sound of broken things, not this, this strained tension waiting to ignite into scorching flames. Haru had the urge to hit her and she was not a violent person.

"Get out of my room," Haru's voice had a steel edge to it. It was almost a whisper. Haru's teeth clenched together; eyes narrowed to slender slits. If she had fangs they'd be poking over her lips as she curled them up in a feral smile.

"Woah. Calm down. I'm only here to lay down the facts. Don't take it out on me Haru. Take it out in the one who's truly to blame. The foxy boy that is sitting in the living room like he's innocent."

Haru could try to believe Aya's words. She could try to give her the benefit of the doubt but something was tingling in the back of her mind don't be so quick to trust her. Since Aya refused to leave her room then Haru would and with this in mind she walked off without a backwards glance at the other girl.

She found Taro sitting on her couch. Unfortunate Haru had no idea what he was thinking at the moment. So in a bare whisper she said, "Taro-san can we talk please?"

"Huh? Oh Haru. Yeah what's up?"

Haru opened her mouth but closed it again. Now face to face with him she found herself losing her nerve. She began tapping her fingers against her side and looking down she saw the book that started all this. Glaring at the book then taking a deep breath, she said, "Taro-san who read this book," holding up the black book. Her nails were digging into the cover leaving tiny indents.

"I did. I thought we already went over that.

"What do you mean went over it? You...okay so maybe you did read it... You didn't even say… did she read it too! What are you talking about? Do you understand what this is, it's a diary. A private place to record your private thoughts and you just casually mention you read it, like it's no big deal!" Haru's voice rose in volume until she was almost shouting at him. Her nails were scratching her book, her fists shaking at her side. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Why Taro? Why did you read this? What made you think it was a good idea? I...I can't trust you. What else have you stumbled across in my house? What else? Tell me please!"

Haru was shaking all over her hands were twisting the book so hard the pages were starting to tear. She did not look at him. She was desperate for a reason, a reply, an explanation… Something!

Taro looked at Haru with a blank stare. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say to fix this. His mind raced to think of something, anything to say to fix this. It got to the point that his body shook nervously. What to do? What to say? Minutes of silence went by before Taro's body just moved on it's own. It made him quickly stand up and meet Haru's mouth with his lips. Before he knew what he was doing, he was deeply kissing her.

Haru froze. Her brain went on autopilot. What is going on here? Why is...how…!? What do I do? Poor Haru tried to come up with a plan, maybe biting his tongue, smacking him on the chest, or perhaps, a dry voice whispered; you can kiss him back and see where this leads?

Haru couldn't stand the heat in her cheeks anymore; the twist in her stomach the...the….warmth and charged nerves mixing with desire. Haru didn't care if Aya walked in. She didn't care if he was a fox spirit and she was a human. All she wanted was this moment frozen in time, for her to enjoy the rest of her life. Haru's hands held Taro closer as she purred and faintly moaned in the back of her throat. Only Taro or the ever vital task of breathing could make her stop now. Even then she thought, if I pass out now I will be a very very happy girl.

It took Taro a few moments to realize what he did. He almost pulled away, apologizing profusely, but when Haru herself didn't pull back in shock or even bite him, hehe, he just slowly pulled away. "Umm. Sorry about that. Did... Didn't know what came over me." He took a few steps away, rubbing the back of his head. And as clumsiness follows, Taro ended up backing up into the front of the chair and not only falling backwards, but taking the whole chair with him. He now partially sat in the now tipped over chair, looking up at Haru.


	5. Chapter 5

Haru stood her eyes almost closed. She was not entirely sure she had heard Taro's reply. However she did hear when poor Taro fell over and was now staring at her from the floor. Haru giggled it felt so good to laugh, to forget all the stress and anxiety even if only for a while. She reached down to help him sit up. "Guess I'm not the only clumsy one", Haru continued in a lower voice, "Do I still smell like ichigo, you know, strawberries?"

"Smell? You taste like strawberries. And I'm not clumsy. That chair simply tripped me. That's all. Okay?"

"You, you taste like snow and vanilla. It was very pleasant. Sorry the chair tripped you."

Haru knelt down on her knees on the side of the chair Taro had knocked over. She whispered, "What do we do now Taro-san?"

"Snow and vanilla you say? Huh? Never knew that." Taro pondered on the thought, not paying much attention to Haru.

Haru was not sure what to expect. Right now she was not really sure what she should be doing. A strange thought occurred to her. Taro looks like he's 12 but that...kiss...he was, it was...Wow. But too weird.

Taro seemed kind of out of it, she wanted to laugh. So she decided to smile and shyly lay her hand on Taro's knee. "I liked this kissing idea. Can we do this again?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Come on Yuriko. You act like we haven't kissed, before." He stared down at the floor and there was a moment of silence from Taro before he could be heard sobbing. Those words. Those exact words. They were the words Yuriko, Taro's lover said when they met. How? Why? Why did it have to be those words? Those sweet, innocent words? Please. Please stop. Please stop now. Before I lose myself. Taro had fallen into a emotional shut-down, staring at the floor as he continued to cry.

Haru gave a soft gasp. She had no idea why Taro started crying but she was not able to stand there and do nothing. So with tears leaking from her eyes, she wrapped her slender body around him trying to offer some quiet support.

The sudden feeling of warmth from Haru's body caused Taro to tense up. His head slowly rose up and he stared at Haru. "What? Where am I? Who are you? Where's Yuriko?"

Haru slowly unhooked her hands from Taro's waist. She stepped back from him with unhurried steps. Holding her palms up on the sides near her face, she leaned down until she was on her knees. In a quiet whisper, "Taro. Yuriko's not here. But Aya is here," Haru did her best to keep any bitterness out of her voice at the mention of that name. She continued in the same quiet tone, her eyes just looking past his ankles. "Do you remember a girl named Haru? She found you hurt and did her best to make sure you were healthy. That was me. I won't hurt you I promise. I promise."

Haru made sure Taro had a clear view of her whole body so when she backed away on all fours, Taro had no problem seeing where she was going. Haru crawled backwards around the overturned chair, bumping against the table, until she stopped about the middle of the floor. She was almost on her belly looking at Taro from her position on the kitchen floor while she waited with hushed breath for Taro's answer. I hope I made myself as least threatening as possible.

Taro met eyes with Haru. "Ha-ru?" There was a pause in his words as he stared blankly at her. His mind seemed so distant at that moment. "Haru? Where... Where am I? Where's Yuriko? Tell me where she is?" It was clear Taro's mind was clouded by panic. The events of that day raced in his head. He fell onto his side, crying onto the floor. "I'm sorry Yuriko. I should have went back for you. I shouldn't have left you alone back there."

Poor Haru was tongue tied. Taro was obviously reliving some horrid event and a very special person named Yuriko was involved. Of course this didn't really help her right now. She still had no idea who she was but she could guess.

Maybe she was his sister or cousin? Then again… if Taro really is a fox spirit and fox spirits can live a whole lot longer than humans then is it such a stretch to say: Taro is older than he looks? So following that logic...then Yuriko could be his daughter. It might make sense especially given how he acts around her. Anyway back to comforting, because Taro is kind of freaking me out now. He can't recognize me! Now what do I do?!

Haru was at a lost. Taro seemed to be in a panic. He was crying, no, shaking with tears on her kitchen floor and she had no clue what to say to him. Well hugging did not seem too out of place? So Haru slowly crawled away from the table to his shuddering curled up form; she got on her side scooting up to his face and she wrapped herself around him. Haru began humming and rubbing her hands in tiny circles around his back. She really hoped Taro was not having a panic attack, but more than that she wanted him to know he wasn't alone whether he recalled who she was or not.

Please get better soon Taro-kun, Haru doesn't know what to do.

It was at this point that Aya got bored of simply sitting on Haru's bed and chose to walk out to the living room to see how things were turning out. "Now come on Taro. Stop your crying. You're embarrassing yourself in front of dear Haru here."

Aya looked at Taro and fell silent. She had seen that face before. He always had that face whenever Yuriko's name was brought up. Whatever those two had, it was something strong enough to cause extreme pain in Taro. Aya rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him.

"Just relax. Remember who you are. Where you are. And remember who is here for you, Taro. You need to snap out of this. Yuriko isn't here. She hasn't been here for years. You can't keep dwelling on the past. Please. Come back to me." She maintained her grip, despite Taro's constant flailing.

Haru did not notice Aya was currently curled around Taro. All she knew was that Taro was thrashing and whimpering and in clear distress and there seemed to be nothing she could do. So Haru continued to hold him from the front, rubbing her hands in circles and waiting. She waited for Taro to find his way out of the nightmare he was drowning in. She could only hope they might still have a relationship when he finally returned.

Although Haru had to notice that her hands were kind of squished against another warm body and realizing who this person was Haru actually felt tempted to expose her miniscule K-9 teeth and scare the other one away. She had been here longer and doing her absolute best to comfort and support him. Now all of sudden this person would be the one to wake him up? Haru couldn't understand the frigid trickling of heat flooding through her at that thought. She knew that, that girl had been with him longer, she had more history with him. She must know more about Taro than Haru could imagine. But the thought of giving up her attempts to reassure Taro after everything that happened, Haru felt she would lose something precious in return.

I know I have no right to curl up here trying my hardest to help him...I know that but still… I cannot, I will not give up! Maybe it's petty of me thinking, "Go Away! I was here first!" But at this point I don't care which one of us pulls him out of his night terror as long as he comes back! And if...if he wants nothing to do with me….after words, then I will bear it with a smile on my face. Because Taro is someone precious to me.

That spark or rush of cold heat Haru felt earlier builds up. Before she knows what she is doing she crawls away from Taro's shuddering sobbing form. She does not look at the girl currently wrapped around him. With a quivering exhale Haru tried to sit Taro up. It was not easy considering the girl clinging to him from behind and Taro's own twisting.

"Taro I don't know if you can hear me but you need to...you need to… Wake Up!"

The resulting smack echoed in the tiny kitchen. Haru stood silent and panting with her stinging palm outstretched.

"Do you have any idea the emotional roller coaster you put me through in the last few hours? I find a white fox bleeding to death just outside my door. I take him inside. I do the best medical healing I can, limited though it may be. Then, I get sent on a trip to Crazy City with a shape-shifting little boy who talks like a young man. Now I have to deal with this intrusive and, to be blunt, obnoxious girl who, from almost the moment she opened her mouth, seemed to feel the need to subtly put me down. I could live with that. Or to be more accurate I can attempt to understand it. I don't have all the history you do with her. I thought maybe it was something I did. Maybe she's angry that I didn't do whatever I could to keep a certain someone from being shot at. How exactly is the little human supposed to be able to do anything against bullets?

"I am not going to ignore the diary episode. Look, before when you kissed me, or I kissed you, I did not know what to do with myself. I am still not entirely sure what happened back there. You went somewhere Taro. Somewhere that I'm not sure I might be allowed in. But I need you to know that… I won't go anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere. When it comes to your world a newborn fox probably knows more than I do. You're not scaring me away. I can be quite stubborn when I want to be. So know this, I am not giving up without a fight. Because," Haru takes a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"You are a precious person to me. No I have no idea how it started or when. But I am tired of living my life in the sidelines and being a quiet spectator, so darn it! I want in. Now please do me a favor and consider talking about that past, that has you turned in knots, wailing in despair, and burdened in agony. I told you I am a good listener."

Haru was still panting after she had finished. She was staring into Taro's eyes as if he was the only other person in the world. She waited. She waited for her words to sink in, for a light of recognition, for a spark of life.

Taro was still for a few moments longer, staring blankly at the floor. He turned to look at Haru, fully unaware of Aya's presence next to him. A few seconds went by in what felt like an eternity before Taro fell over, lying passed out on the floor. His body relaxed into a curl as he childishly hugged his tail.

Aya, who had still had her arms around Taro, was now on the floor with him. "Well great. You broke him Haru." A small laugh escaped her lips. "You shouldn't need to worry. He'll be okay. Just let him rest."

Haru was confused. Haru was not able to make sense of what happened. One moment she was airing her grievances and concerns, the next Taro was slumped over hugging his tail like a security blanket. If she had not been so befuddled she could have laughed at how cute he looked. She tried to hide a giggle behind her hand, but then she recalled Aya had been speaking. Haru's lip curled up for a second, her ears did not seem to enjoy the sound of Aya's voice.

Her voice made Haru feel like not only was she an outsider, but also stupid and ignorant. She felt like she could never measure up to this other girl. Really, why should Haru be worried about measuring up to Aya? So what if Aya had more time with Taro? Why did it matter?

Haru gave a soft gasp. She curled a finger running it through his soft hair and just briefly touching his tail. She leaned her head next to Taro's hoping the other girl couldn't hear her, "I'll be right here when you wake up Taro-kun and I want you to know I...I...like you."

Haru had the warmest urge to wrap him in a blanket with her by his side, all snuggly and cozy. In fact, this image made her so cozy without thinking about the possibility of consequences… Haru kissed the top of Taro's head.

She slowly got to her feet. She gave a slow nod to Aya, before sliding past Taro's curled form, and walking towards her bedroom. I can understand they have history all I want. It doesn't change the fact I think I... I...love him. And if I love him then I may have a difficult time being nice to her. What am I going to do? What do I do if he doesn't like me, or worse, he never wants to see me again?

Aya sat there, staring at the floor. What was going on? Who is that girl? How could that girl do what even I could not. She broke him from his past. She kept sitting there, motionless and speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Many hours passed before Taro would wake. He sat up, scratching his head. He was awake, but still not completely there. Much like a hangover. “What kind of party did we have last night? Haru? You still here Haru? Please tell me you weren’t some mental induced illusion?” There was a few moments of silence as Taro blinked rapidly. “If you were real, could you possibly cook me something to eat..? Please?”  
Haru was in the process of walking back to her bedroom, however something made her stop. She could not identify the cause or the strange feeling. Haru decided not to fight it. She turned around and headed back to the kitchen. What she found made her stop.   
Taro lying on the floor, his fluffy tail curled up behind his back. Haru shook her head. She almost thought Taro had called out to her, but she must be imagining things.   
Haru decided if she was indeed crazy, she may as well follow the rabbit hole to wherever it decided to take her. With this in mind, Haru gathered ingredients for pasta, pulling out meatballs, and tomatoes, garlic, pasta sauce, and fresh Italian bread.   
Haru busied herself with the cooking black bean spaghetti, heating the tomato sauce, buttering the Italian bread and sprinkling garlic on top. Haru almost whistled a tune as she waited for the water to boil. While she waited for the noodles to boil, she opened the cabinets pulling out light green plates and forks and knives. She began setting the table smoothing out the purple, white, and blue tablecloth. She placed the forks and knives on either side of the plates. When the pasta was cooked, Haru strained off the excess water in the sink, and sliced the bread with garlic and butter before placing them in the oven.   
Haru did not say anything. She didn't even glance at any other person in the room. If I focus on one task then I have no time to freak out and breakdown into a sobbing emotional wreck. I won't even consider the fact that girl is here. Besides it's not like Taro is my...my... anything. I am not sure if he is really my friend. All I know, and it's not much, is Taro needs help and support and something normal to wrap his head around. At least that's how I’m choosing to stay afloat and deal with this mental, emotional, twister I found myself in.   
Taro tuned into the surrounding sounds and the aroma of food. He slowly stood, still mostly dazed, and did his best to safely make it into the kitchen. “Oh Haru. You’re awake. What... What are you cooking?” Taro seemed to sway slightly as he spoke. “And you wouldn’t happen to know what time it is, would you? ‘Cause I can’t seem to tell if it’s late or not.” He soon found himself leaning against the table, trying to remain standing.  
Meanwhile, Aya was out, walking around town. She knew it was dangerous, but chose to go any way. At least she knew that she couldn’t have her ears and tail out in public. Now if only she realized her choice of clothes didn’t work for the current weather. Like how many young girls do you see walking around a snow covered town wearing an oversized, striped long sleeve shirt and long stockings?  
“What is with that Haru girl? Thinking she can just come in and fix every single problem mast-, Taro has. She’s only a naive little human. How dare she go and upstage me. I've been here for at least six of her lifetimes. I've known Taro for a few hundred years. She's only known him for a couple of days. How dare she think she could replace me. Or think she could replace Yuriko.” Aya's constant rambling only seemed to make her even more mad at Haru.   
“To be honest I'm not sure what time it is. I should have looked at a clock long before now. I can look at that in a few minutes. I made black bean spaghetti with turkey meatballs and Italian bread and butter. There's probably too much for you and me, so I made enough for three.   
“Taro... I...um wanted to...ask,” before Haru continued she looked at her kitchen. She noticed something was amiss or rather someone was missing. Haru trotted to the hallway, she ducked in her room, she checked the bathroom. She jogged back into the kitchen. She stared at him for a moment.   
“Taro-kun, where is... have you seen Aya? I can't find her. It's almost 8:30. Where is she?” Haru stared at the plates, the pasta, the meatballs. She wondered and pondered, and then she began to feel guilty. Oh no. What if...what if I offended Aya with my silly speech? She could be outside right now but it's snowing a lot and she doesn't know her way around town. “Aya could be lost! We have to go find her! No matter how much she may hate me, or resent me; I can't let her freeze or get attacked by unsavory people. Please Taro help me find her?”   
Haru searched his eyes for some understanding and maybe even a reaffirming that she wasn't selfish and bitter. That she could put aside her dislike of Aya in order to help her, because she wanted to see her safe. The rest they would have to figure out together.  
Taro simply sighed, laughing slightly. “You needn't worry Haru dear. Aya may look young, but she does know how to take care of herself. It's also a snowy winter. The best time for our kind. And besides, I doubt she'd want to miss the wondrous cooking of sweet Mama Haru.” He gave a childish grin and sat down at the dining room table. “Anyway,that food smells great.”  
Haru blushed, does Taro really think I'm more like a mom? I am not complaining. But why is Taro not more concerned? On the other hand, he thinks my dinner or lunch, smells good! Hmm…Maybe now is a good time to ask those personal questions I have been plagued with since I met him?  
“Taro-kun why were you bleeding outside my front door in the middle of a blizzard? How did Aya even know where you were? Who were those jerks that were shooting at you?”, Haru said most of them in a single breath. But then she played with her meatballs by picking it up with her wooden chopsticks and twisting her wrist back and forth.   
“If it's not too forward of me. C-can I ask… … … Who is Yuriko?” Haru popped the meatball in her mouth followed by black bean spaghetti to cover her embarrassment. She looked at him from under her curled eyelashes, hoping that he would be comfortable enough to answer any of these questions. A much more personal inquiry floated through her mind. She was almost positive she would not get the words out. Can a human become a kitsune?


	7. Chapter 7

Taro's gaze hadn't left from his plate. Those questions were sudden, but he did see them coming. And now was the best time to ask them too. He cleared his throat before looking up at Haru. “You found me in a terrible condition due to human interference. You see, as I explained before, some humans believe my kind is a curse breed upon this world and do what they can to destroy us. Aya had been with me when I arrived, just hiding from sight to protect herself. And…” He stopped mid sentence, staring blankly at Haru. Sighing, he continued talking. “Yuriko was my wife. We were relaxing in the snow before we were attacked. I haven't seen her since then. I fear that she might have been found.”  
The more Taro spoke of Yuriko, the more sadness seemed to fill his eyes. The memories were tough for him. Even so, the sadness was overshadowed by the look of determination to find her.  
“I am so sorry you lost your wife. I am sorry you and your friend are stranded in an unfamiliar territory. But, I mean no one lives here except for me. You can stay here as long as you like. If there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know.”   
Haru decided to not ask the most burning question in her mind. She knew now was not the time to ask such a question. Although it was surprising Taro had not inquired about that. Haru barely stopped herself from uttering 'can a human become a kitsune’?   
He obviously has enough on his plate without me asking insensitive and tactless questions. Well that went better than I thought it would. Still... I am worried about her.   
“Are you sure we should not be looking for her, I mean, Aya?” Haru reached her right hand across the table but before her hand could touch Taro’s finger, she yanked it back. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.   
“...Do you think… Is there any chance Yuriko is still alive?” Haru stirred her pasta in a circle. Haru did not look up at Taro after she asked the question. In the meantime, small nibbles of her dinner disappeared inside her mouth.   
“Yuriko’s a sly vixen. If anyone could escape capture, it's her. So yeah. I believe she's still alive. I just wonder why she hasn't tried to find me yet.” Taro's words seemed to be more of a reassurance for himself than Haru. “As for Aya, she'll be good. In fact, she should be home any moment now. I'll go out and greet her.”   
He stood up from the table and went out the front door. He still seemed shaken by talking about Yuriko. Even after sitting down at the table, Taro had yet to touch his food.  
Taro sat down on the front porch, staring up at the sky. “What am I doing? What am I doing here getting close to her? How could I get close to her?”  
Aya emerged into view, stopping at the bottom of the porch. “Hey master. I’m back. What hell did I miss while I was out?”  
“Oh nothing much. Dinner’s on the table. Eat up. I’m just getting some air and admiring the snowfall.”  
“Y’okay. Whatever. Have fun.” She stepped past him and went inside. “Hey Haru. I’m back. Hope you didn't miss me too much.” Aya closed the door behind her and took a seat at the dining room table.  
Haru looked up from her dinner. Gasp! Holy cow can Taro see into the future? How did...why is… “Where have you been?! I've been worrying over whether or not you were safe, wondering if you were even coming back in one piece, and how in the world would we find you...and, and now! You waltz inside my kitchen like you just stepped out from the store and you expect everything to be all fine and dandy?”   
Haru took a few deep breaths. She did not realize her chopsticks were being gripped like a dagger and she stared at the offending girl.   
“I have one question and I want a straight answer. Who told Taro-kun to read my diary and why did you run away without any warning to us? And…and…” Haru almost asked what happened to Yuriko? But she couldn't bare the thought of what she might say. Granted Taro's reply could be just as gut wrenching as her's, but Haru felt she could deal with the new information better if he said it. While Haru was airing her concerns, she had also set a plate of food for Aya on the table.   
I don't like her and I don't know what to expect from her or Taro but it's no reason to be inconsiderate to a guest. I wonder how Taro-kun is doing? I wish I could help.   
Haru did not realize she had whispered the last two thoughts on Taro out loud. There was no way to tell for her to know, how good a possible kitsune's hearing was. So Haru sat in her chair listening for an answer from Aya, but really she was waiting for Taro to come back and hopefully he would want to stay.   
I barely know him. So...why do... I feel so attached to him? If I didn't know any better I’d say, I had a crush. But that's silly and wishful thinking and totally not ever going to happen. For the love of humanity, he just said he lost his wife! And now you're thinking about...kissing him? What are you some kind of...home-wrecker? What is wrong with you girl!   
“Okay. Okay. I'll admit it was me who read your diary. Felt like someone should at least investigate your life, since Taro was too busy being an injured house guest.” Aya stared back with defiant eyes. “And I walked off because I needed some air. Excuse me if that offended you, Miss Haru. Can't quite stand staying in this place for such long periods. The stench of you, humans is enough to induce vomit. The only reason I'm still coming back here is because I don't trust any of you humans. Can't ever be sure if any of you won't just turn us in and rid the world of the last of us. Is that a straight enough answer for you?!” She ranted her concerns before she realized what she had said. Aya kept her eyes locked on Haru's. Tears had begun streaming from her eyes during the second part  
“So if you’re going to do it, do it. Stop lying to us. Stop pretending you're our friend. All you humans are the same. Trust is nothing more than a deceitful tool. So go on. Call them. I won't stop you. It'll just prove my point.”  
Haru stopped dead, she froze in such a way it looked like she was not breathing. Aya’s harsh and defensive words drove poisoned spikes into her brain and twisted them repeatedly. Her chopsticks had bounced off her plate and fallen to the floor. Her breath came in shortening gasps.   
She couldn’t even feel if there were tears in her eyes. With trembling knees and without any conscious thought Haru attempted to push her chair back from the table.   
I feel...nauseous… I am nauseous.  I have never experienced such a blaze of hatred directed at my person. Aya hates me. Aya hates my species. I have...have...to get out. Escape. Escape. Flee. Danger...Danger! I cannot even acknowledge my hunch was correct: she read my diary. Oh my gosh!! Did she see us kissing? Before she stormed out of the house, when I was hyperventilating and I kissed Taro back…? He never has said what he thought about that. Argh! I don’t want to think about Taro right now!!   
Wait a minute if she’s a kitsune then why hasn’t she barbecued me with fox fire yet? Is there an age limit or is it more a matter of emotional...ooh! What’s the word I’m looking for?  Cannot trust me. I represent everything that is toxic, destructive and lethal to her kind. There is nothing I can say to make this better. Nothing at all…   
Throughout Haru’s self-loathing and mental degradation of herself, her feet shuffled, slid, and stumbled across her kitchen floor. If they collided with an object like a couch or a closet door, they would bump into it for a few seconds to determine how movable the object was and then continue their aimless trek. Haru could not have told her feet where to go even if she had a destination in mind.   
Blank. Numb. Not even a hint of emotion. Even something along the lines of, “Hey I’m not like those others! I am different! I tried to welcome you both and you lump me in with those despicable excuses for rejected wastes? You do not know me, me as an individual… I think I can like you, yes even you Aya. And Taro..” None of this was spoken out loud because Haru was in shock, plain and simple.   
She would not even realize if she had walked out into the snow; no jacket, no hat, no scarf or gloves. Haru couldn't remember if she was even wearing shoes. She didn’t feel cold or hot. Her feet continued to inch forward. Her mind lost in a damaging loop.    
“Why? Why? Why?” Haru repeated this one word under her breath consistently. Do not ask if Aya was still in the kitchen. Do not ask where Haru was. She could not tell you. Haru would continue to walk until she physically could not move or until someone stopped her.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry… …” Over and over again she whispered non-stop.  
Taro had overheard the whole miserable argument and had made his way to the door as Haru mindlessly trudged past him, the look on her face answering any further questions Taro had about what happened. He slipped past her and made his way into the kitchen where Aya still stood.  
“What is the meaning of this Aya? It's not like you to lose your cool.”  
Aya's gaze met Taro's. “She asked for it. Her whole entire race asked for it. After everything they have done. All the pain they've brought to our kind. It's because of them that my parents are dead. It's because of them that our kind aren't as numerous as we used to be. It's because of them that…That Yuriko is gone.”   
Aya's wrathful tone and expression turned to weak sobbing as her gaze dropped to the floor.   
“After all of that, how could you go and fall for one of them?! How could you turn your back on your own kind? On me?” Her eyes rose back up to meet Taro's again, streams of tears pouring down her cheeks.   
“How could you have fallen in love with one of them? Didn't the last time prove to you that they can't be trusted? That they are only out for themselves? Didn't Yuriko's death…”   
The air shook as Aya's check was now red. In a moment of furious weakness, Taro had slapped Aya.  
“That's enough Aya. Who are you to criticize my decisions? Yuriko is dead. And it's about time we finally admit that fact and move on. Now please, go get Haru. Before she catches a cold.”  
Aya was in shock that Taro had slapped her. The rage in his eyes were matched only by the sadness beneath them. She nodded and slipped past him, heading out the door.   
Taro stood there for a few moments after Aya left before falling to his knees in tears. “I'm sorry. For everything Yuriko.”  
Haru continued her aimless trek through the snow. If she noticed that she was outside, or that she walked out with a light green sweater, dark navy blue jeans and tennis shoes, then Haru might have woken up. My fault. My fault. My fault. … But, I would never turn them over to those evil thugs.  
Aya stood on the porch for a moment, still processing what had just happened earlier. She could tell Taro was struggling to keep from crying when he spoke earlier. He really missed Yuriko, and it seemed that in his mind, Haru was his next ‘choice’. She sighed, looking up at the silvery gray sky. The snow was still gently coming down at this time. Aya sighed again. “Well I couldn't have asked for better weather for hunting down a lost girl.” She smirked, jumping from the porch and landing in the snow as a slender fox. She quickly located Haru's tracks and followed after her, her tan fur turning white from the snow.  
In another cozy home a young woman was grunting with effort. Her light green Nissan had been buried up to its side doors by white frozen water. Thick dark brown gloves wrapped around a tan pole as a red shovel scooped the snow off her car. Sighing she rested her head on top of the handle.  
“This is not how I expected to spend my weekend. I had to cancel my date, I am still proofreading that stupid speech and now I have to…”   
The young woman stopped in her evening rant. The shovel clattered against her car. A familiar figure stumbled, wobbled, and shuffled down the street. Her mouth chattered in unintelligible mutterings. A light green sweater fluttered in the breeze. Her jeans were soaked through, as well as her sneakers. A red sedan curved to the right to avoid hitting the stunned girl. A horn blared followed by an angry shout, “Get out of the road lady! What's wrong with you?”   
Sandy rushed forward to grab her friend. Her sweater almost tore in half. Haru's lips were blue, her eyes were rolling back and forth and her words continued bubbling past in strange hiccups.   
“Haru? Haru can you hear me? What's wrong? Why are you walking out here in summer clothes? Come on, you’re coming home with me. Am I going to have to call 911?”   
Sandy held her friend, her curly black hair fell over her face. Sandy's tanned olive skin and almond colored eyes were searching every inch of Haru's face or body for injuries, but the best idea she had was simply shock. She fumbled with her house keys eventually she managed to get her front door open.   
The warmth made her shiver. Sandy scooted towards her sofa where she plopped them down. Swirls of snow drifted through the open door. Sandy was about to run to her closet for dry clothes but she noticed the snow building up in her living room.   
“Oh darn it, almost forgot to close the door!”   
Sandy jogged over to close it when she thought she saw a glimpse of tan somewhere in the shadows of the bushes. She shrugged more concerned with helping her friend. Dragging all her multicolored blankets and quilts off her sofa she wrapped them around her friend.   
It seemed like the extra warmth allowed Haru to speak a little clearer. What came out still made no sense.   
“Sorry, sorry, sorry...Why, me I try, sneaky diary, guns go bang! Bang! Bang! Fur soft, gold pools, secret, secret, secret!! No words from me! No telling!! No telling safe I am...Safe...Secret!!”   
Haru's hands had ripped off the blankets, her clothes were going to be drenched tatters if Sandy had not grabbed her hands. Haru started thrashing around, shouting nonsense. Sandy tried a slap to the face, but it didn't do anything. Haru might have wormed her way outside on her belly, if Sandy had not sat on her back.   
“Okay, okay, my best friend is losing her mind and I have no idea how to help. Haru! What happened to you? I am going to call the ambulance, you need a doctor, or a hospital, or a, a, psychiatrist...What do I do?”   
Haru bucked up unbalancing Sandy who rolled off hitting her head on the bottom of her fireplace. Haru swayed before hopping to the door, intent on leaving. Sandy shook her head and then she scrambled on her hands and knees yanking her away from the door.   
“Haru the last place you are going is outside! You will stay in this house and you are not going anywhere,” Sandy shouted holding onto the wriggling woman underneath her. She cradled a shuddering mumbling girl close to her body. She rocked her back and forth humming, patting her hair.   
“Haru what have you gotten into now?”   
Sandy stood up still holding her and kicked her door closed. She limped over to her sofa and sank into the cushions. Haru's face was wet with tears. Sandy decided to wait until Haru fell asleep before she would attempt to get warmer clothes. Needless to say, she was not going to risk moving away when she didn't know if her friend was going to have another breakdown.  
Aya was swift at following Haru's tracks, finally catching up to her only to see her almost get ran over by one of those metal boxes the humans seem to keep around. Still have no idea why they'd keep such a dangerous creature around. She watched as Haru was directed into another den, but wasn't able to get inside before the door closed. Well this complicates things. I could try and burn down the… Umm… Whatever this thing is. But that might cause problems. My magic isn't all that controlled and I'm pretty sure Master wanted me to bring her back unharmed and alive. While Aya sat there pondering her choices, the door opened back up suddenly. Now's my chance! She quickly vanished from sight and darted inside. Good. I'm inside. And it seems Haru is safe. Now how do I get her out of here?   
An occasional mumble slipped past Haru's lips. Sandy was not going to count out calling an ambulance. Had Haru been bitten by the fox? Maybe this strangeness could be a symptom of rabies? No, no, no. That's ridiculous. Haru wouldn't be able to swallow and she would be foaming at the mouth...Then again, maybe shouting crazy talk and walking in the snow without proper clothes is just the start to the foaming mouth?   
Sandy waited until light snores were heard. Realizing her friend was finally asleep, she kind of dragged her bundled up cargo to her blue tiled bathroom, with a frosted glass window, a shower curtain decorated with falling diamonds, and a somewhat messy sink because of the make-up kit scattered across the counter; Sandy prepared a strawberry and mango bubble bath.   
“You do realize we may both need a new job by the end of today right,” Sandy asked while peeling off blankets and a damp sweater and jeans. “All because you just had to play vet. I mean a normal person would have called the ASPCA but you just had to be a little critter's unsung hero. What did you expect? Now you’ve missed two days of work, the design team is behind on the monthly project, and I am running late on the next marketing ad. You know when we started the idea of artist and storyteller, I thought we'd be in New York City with a large office, a famous bridge in the background, acne covered eager interns serving coffee and muffins... I must have been watching too many movies of underdogs rising up the ranks, challenging the uptight boss and walking off into the sunset with the hot new fiance that swept you off your feet. Now we are basically the interns serving coffee and muffins, living from paycheck to paycheck, and have almost no social life.   
“Sigh, you always was the quiet thinker type, and I was the loudmouth social butterfly determined to know every person in the office. Haru I never understood your enjoyment in painting half formed clothes in the corner of the break room, munching on baked pita chips, and slurping up noodles with those silly sticks! Honestly how did you ever finish those cups? Ha ha ha ha! I could never figure out how to hold the other stick. Good news is there's no bite marks, but your whole body is still almost turning blue…After the bath you are going to eat. Even if it is reheated meatloaf, steamed broccoli and cauliflower, and for dessert a cup of gelato fudge ice cream and slice of lemon frosted pound cake.”   
Haru did not drown in the bath. Her skin was slowly returning to normal. She was dressed in a warm cream turtleneck sweater and dark blue pants with light orange stripes running down the sides. Sandy returned with a plate of steaming food placing it on a wooden table that was in front of her 37’ TV.   
“Dinner time,” Sandy announced. Haru stared at the food before darting her eyes into all the shadowy corners.   
“Haru sweetie you’re making me nervous. Please stop looking around my house like you're expecting one of those Japanese horror ghosts to come creaking and clanking from the ceiling or freaking Jason or Kruger to come out of my kitchen a chainsaw in hand.”   
Sandy raised a fork with meatloaf and cauliflower to her mouth. Haru turned her head. She stared at the unseen corner leading from the kitchen to her bedroom. After a few seconds she turned back, sniffed at the food before nibbling it off the fork.   
“Oh geez Haru. You're not a little girl anymore. Stop nibbling it's not going anywhere. Remind me why we are best friends?”   
When the plate was half way cleared, Sandy walked back into the kitchen, coming out with a bowl of ice cream and lemon pound cake. Haru still nibbled but she seemed a little more awake this time. Haru could hold her spoon as she made the sweet treat disappear in small bites. Sandy flipped through the channels trying to find something to occupy her mind.  
Aya sat in the corner just dying from laughter. Thankfully she couldn't be heard. What kind of stuff did this girl read? It takes a whole lot more than dreams and ambitions to make it in this world. Also, if one of us were to bite a human, rabies would be the least of your worries.   
She stayed where she was, watching over Haru, in case this other girl had other plans for her. Once Haru had fallen asleep, Aya went on with her plan. Now let's see. How did Master explain dream walking again? She pondered for a moment before just straight up winging it. Sorry Haru. This might hurt. Or… Never mind. She closed her eyes and pried her way into Haru's dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning cracked through dark gray clouds. Thunder shook the ground with echoing booms. Half of the land became swirling whirlpools of sand. In the east, large tidal waves crashed against the shoreline. Standing in the midst of all this a lone cottage sat steadfast. Some of the shutters were leaning off the light pink roof, the chimney trailed wisps of smoke in the howling clouds above. A bolt of white hot light streaked for the door. It fizzled out as it reached the edge of the porch.  
Coils of sand wrapped around the cottage. At first glance they appeared to be snakes tightening their grip. The coils shifted into separate twisting shapes and a tan colored fox, with curved triangles on its head, a short muzzle, and reddish brown eyes with orange pupils sat curled around the cottage. The sand fox barked at the raging foaming tidal wave.  
The wave gave a final surge forward possibly to drown both the fox and the cottage together. Lightning decided to try its luck again by striking the wave. The wave responded with an almost human shriek as sparks danced across the surface. Lightning aimed again at the wave but the sand tail blocked it. Thunder boomed in shock or was it disapproval?  
“You're not going to get anywhere waiting for the storm to hit you. You have to decide if you want to be healed. Do you?”  
After the fox spoke the wave turned into a swift moving maelstrom. The wave twisted upward into a cyclone. Paws and twitching ears, a frothy sea foam tail curled around itself emerged from the spinning water.  
“Doesn’t that feel better?”  
“I suppose. Why did you save the shack? It's not like it has been helping. It just sits there waiting for the storm to hit it. Pathetic if you ask me.”  
Aya sat upon a fluffy cloud, watching the dream from above. Well... Things look hectic down there. Interesting story though. Well...let's see what I can do to find the poor girl. She stood up and dropped down to the shack. She turned towards the cyclone fox and smiled. “Howdy Mr. Fox. Have you seen a rather pathetic looking human girl around here? Possibly a bit shaken up.”  
“You would say that. Listen we can stand here yammering all day or we can do something productive. Do you agree?”  
The blue green wave looked more like a cat than a fox. The water cat snorted. Scratching a paw over its ear, and yawning the cat did not appear to be in a mood for helping anyone.  
“Do I have to go inside there? It's all childish dreams and lost hopes in there. Why bother.” The cat would have continued until it saw the stranger standing on the porch. With a feral grin it became a whirlpool again, trapping the intruder on the wood. A sandstorm joined in and when they stopped spinning, they were about as tall as horses. Despite the fact they were made out of sand and water, a powerful energy spread around the girl.  
The cottage started to shake as if it was afraid of angering the fox and the cat more than dealing with an unexpected visitor.  
The cat spoke first, “Was not expecting you here. Haven't you caused enough trouble? This cottage may need a wake up call, but I doubt you will be the one to give it. So what are you doing here and when are you leaving?”  
“Vapor it's not polite to be rude to guests. My name is Dune, perhaps not very original but I like it. I will not allow you inside if your intentions are hostile. Now what is your purpose, Brown Fox?”  
“What am I doing? Now that is a good question.” Aya plopped down on the roof, looking down at the two of them. “I don't really know. I was just sent to retrieve the pathetic human. That's all I was told. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to that. Master won't be happy if I take too long.” She stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof. “Also, a little tip for you cat. Don't try to cage a fox. It never ends well.” Aya found the door and knocked. “Haru. Haru you in there?”  
Vapor was not pleased. A blast of water hit Aya from behind, slamming her into the door. Vapor turned her head away from the porch and Aya was dumped on the ground. Vapor growled, her watery tail held Aya down on her chest. Dune raised a paw to stop her but Vapor leaped up, crouching over the fox girl snarling in her face.  
“I don't appreciate being mocked little girl. You are not in control here. I suggest you start showing us respect otherwise we will remove you from this mind. Do you understand me?”  
Dune sighed, “Instead of demanding entrance into a sacred place if you would explain why your master is searching for her then we can surely come to an agreement, Aya of the fox spirits.”  
“How would I know why Master wants her? You'll have to ask him yourself. All I know is he wants Haru. And that this cat is starting to annoy me. So, unless you like Chinese, could you get your friend under control?” Aya stared up at Dune, her fangs showing through her vicious smile.  
Before Dune or Vapor could reply a flash of silver white light blinded everyone. When they could open their eyes a hawk or falcon was standing on the roof, smirking at them all. This bird of prey appeared to be made from storm clouds, its dark gray eyes swept over everyone. Then it laughed.  
“Oh wonderful the bird brain is back.”  
“Awe, is that any way to greet your family? Vapor sweet Vapor, I believe you are getting more and more prickly as the days go by. Dune you look well.”  
Dune nodded his head. “So where is your sister, Kaze?”  
“She'll be along shortly. You know how slow she can be. Now who do we have here? Did you make a new friend Vapor?”  
Vapor growled exposing her fangs. She did not let Aya get up. Kaze hopped down from the roof spreading his wings a tornado formed sweeping everyone up. When the tornado stopped spinning they were sitting on a flat landscape; trees snapped in half, tumbleweeds rolled over the dirt, and in the distance what looked like a hurricane was barreling towards the group.  
“I have not introduced myself have I? My name is Kaze. Hard as it may be to believe but I am Haru's imagination if you will. My brother the gentleman fox is Dune. He is in charge of compassion and thoughtfulness, while the spitfire snarling at you is Haru's will power or confidence in so many words. My sister who is coming up now, is a little odd. Hey sis what took you so long?”  
A flaming red yellow dog came walking across the dirt. She looked puzzled at all her family sitting around the stranger. Then she tilted her head and whispered, “What's going on? Isn't that the one who hurt her?”  
Vapor seemed to be trying to crush Aya under her paws but Kaze hit her with a bolt of lightning. Vapor snarled springing off Aya who tried to bite Kaze’s wings off. Kaze just chuckled.  
“Why are you all acting like this girl has not hurt her? She's the reason why her mind is in turmoil! Or did you forget about the 'pathetic human’ comments? She has done nothing but degrade and insult her! Why are we not throwing her out on her skinny hide?”  
The fiery dog sat next to Dune looking quite sad.  
“I would like to hear her real thoughts on her. After all, she came here for a reason. Maybe Aya can help?”  
“Vapor. If Scarlet says let her talk then let her do so. I know you two are a lot a like it's why you keep fighting. Scarlet represents trust. She wouldn't have come if some part of her didn't trust you. Besides she needs help. That hurricane would not be getting ready to tear apart everything if Haru was fine,” Kaze said.  
Dune sat behind Aya. He was watching her for any overly viscous attacks. Vapor stood in front of Kaze, glaring daggers at Aya. Scarlett had her ears hanging down, she looked very nervous.  
“Haru is confused. She has conflicted emotions about Taro. She is not sure if she can trust you. I guess to make things simple, convince us to let you talk to Haru. Otherwise we will have to ask you to leave.”  
“Haru's confused? I'm confused as to why I'm even here! You talk about how she doesn't know if she can trust me, but none of you can even understand the truth. I can't trust her. I can't trust any of her kind. They say they want to help us. That they want to understand us, but all they want is to know how to get rid of us. They've been like that for centuries. None of you can understand how that feels. To see someone, a dear friend. Someone you thought you knew. Who you trusted. Turn their back on you and watch while their family tears yours apart. None of you can understand that pain. My pain. I was alone because of them. I am alone, because of them. So why am I here? I don't bloody know. You can ask my Master that when you meet him. Now, move aside so we can get this over with. Agreed?” Aya's words felt more venomous to herself than to the others. Some part of her disagreed with her words. It wasn't clear as to why though.  
“That explains a lot and yet it explains almost nothing. I get it. You had a rough life. You’ve been hunted by humans all your life. But you don't understand what it is like having your world get thrown into chaos because of one event. Sure I could be a hypocrite. The only way to heal these wounds isn't through shouting accusations and blaming the other person for their inability to understand. You and her must be willing to open up, even with the gap of experience between you, and resolve to respect each other's opinion in spite of your differences.”  
Vapor growled at Scarlett but she knew she could hear her out. Kaze and Dune seemed more relaxed after Scarlett's confession. So Vapor decided to make the first move. Vapor walked up to Aya and exposed her neck in submission.  
“I still think you are too quick to judge and jump to conclusions, but in the spirit of cooperation; I will show you a piece of Haru’s past. Maybe that will convince you to hear us with a clear head instead of listening with your judgmental preconceptions.”  
Vapor blew an icy mist into the air. They found themselves standing in bubbles under water. Dune smiled, having a fondness for the coming memory.  
A young Haru sat on the edge of a pool staring at the clear water below. She had recently learned how to float on water but the task of actually swimming was still a bit far off. Cousins were splashing and joking in the deeper water. Haru kicked her feet daydreaming about mermaids when suddenly she yelped. Water engulfed her, eyes open, she struggled to not open her mouth.  
Bubbles floated past her lips. The silence was odd. But her lessons kicked in allowing her to calm down, stretching out she tried to float up. When that didn't work she curled up in a ball and thought she could feel the sunlight on her back. A cousin who was diving off the high board shouted, “Haru hold on!”  
The cousin dove in curving up and down like a dolphin. Haru smiled as the other girl swam to her, clutching her close. She turned Haru on her back and tugged her to the side of the pool.  
“Haru what were you thinking? You could have drowned!”  
Haru smiled again after coughing for a short while.  
“I wanted to see the mermaid. Then you came like a dolphin! I wanna swim like a dolphin and a mermaid! Teach me Zoey please, please, please!”  
Zoey dragged her light brown hair out of her eyes.  
“All right I will but promise me you won't try going under until I say you are ready”, Haru bobbed her head. Zoey muttered turning away from her bright eyed cousin.  
“When I get my hands on you Zach I am going to kill you. I just know you thought it'd be funny to push her in, knowing she couldn't swim! And you figured one of us would see her? What if we were in the house and no one saw her fall in?”  
The scene skipped forward to show a sputtering dark brown haired boy clutching a butterfly decorated floaty and Zoey leading her cousin around the pool. None of Haru's cousins questioned how Zach ended up in the water, his chest doodled on with the skill of an 8 year old girl, and his hands stuck to the floaty for the rest of the day.  
Kaze laughed loud, “Oh man! That never gets old. I love that no one ever proved it was Zoey that did it!”  
Vapor giggled before turning to Aya. “See Haru could have lost all faith in her cousins, never got back in a pool but she didn't. She trusted her cousin Zoey to show her how to survive in water. And when the next summer came, Haru was swimming around the shallow end, inside that same butterfly floaty, with Zach watching out of the corner. Haru did not let that possible disaster keep her from her dream. Haru carried that quiet determination with her. See? Even after a terrible choice she chose to trust a human again.”  
Kaze flapped his storm cloud wings upward and they found themselves standing on clouds looking at a landscape that was it's own unique mix of Earth, Narnia, and various other lands from books Haru had read.  
“I got the next one. You don't know this, but Haru was often bullied for her quiet nature. This in a way forced her to canvases and painting where she could find sanctuary and peace. Look at this next memory and tell us what you think?”  
An older Haru sat at a wooden desk, a paint brush rolled over her tongue, and a novel was open on her lap. Haru, as the newest intern for an up and coming fashion magazine; she was assigned to observe and make notes on her co-workers. This was her last semester before she graduated from college with a fine arts degree including her graphic design major. Today would be better than yesterday. The break room had been a quiet person’s nightmare.  
Tables pushed together, loud chattering on topics Haru had no interest in, the odd glances at her bento style lunch were the banana on a sundae of social awkward misery. No one talked to her, most of them were watching out the corner of their eyes; snickering with private jokes, and basically doing their best to reinforce the fact Haru was an outsider. Haru would have been better.  
Haru was daydreaming. She wasn't a fashionista, but she knew how to match colors to fabric, she could look at designs in a unique way no one else could. In her mind, new dress designs were gliding wraith-like, indistinct shadows in bright crimson, coral blues, sunset oranges and greens like fresh apples. Dipping her brush in a cup of water oranges joined the bright crimson, as she filled in her sketch for a summer dress.  
Sandy sat at another table. The new girl wasn't on her radar. Her eyes dart to the floor when you talk, she eats cups of noodles with chopsticks like she's from Japan, and she almost always has a paint brush in her hand as she eats lunch in a corner. Honestly, the girl is asking to be embarrassed.  
“So what? The girl's had a rough ‘human’ life. None of it compares to the rough life we've had. No matter how hard she had it, she still had a place to go back to. A place where simply closing the… Whatever that wooden thing is… She would be safe from the outside. Even after we ran away. Even after we tried to come to an understanding. They hunted us down and killed us off. Haru might have been different, but she was different by choice. We didn't have a choice. We are who we are and we were hunted for what we are.” Aya found herself lost in her own memories. Enough so that her eyes seemed glued to the ground.  
“So are we done traveling through Memory Lane? Or do you have more of Haru's past to show me?”  
Kaze looked down at the kitsune. Vapor bared her fangs. Dune shook his head. Scarlet glanced back to the billowing storm clouds.  
“It would seem our attempts have fallen on deaf ears. Kaze take us to her. There's no point in showing the rest.”  
Kaze turned his head away from Dune, his usual upbeat attitude gone. Vapor turned her back on the intruder. Scarlet hung her head saddened whimpers bubbled out of her lips.  
“Fine Dune. But if this Aya tries to hurt her I will throw her out myself.”  
Vapor whispered, “I wanted to hear what happened after those jerks made her drink her dirty paint water instead of her coffee...You just want to suck the joy out of everything don’t you?”  
Kaze flew up into the clouds as the rest of his family followed on foot. Vapor became a rain cloud and dunked buckets of water on Aya before they found themselves in the middle of the hurricane mixed with a tornado.  
Dune and Scarlet stood on the outside of the swirling vortex of wind and rain. Vapor changed into her cat form and Kaze was standing next to her.  
Vapor said with a sneer, “Well here, we brought you to Haru. Now say what you have to say and get out. We shouldn't have let you in. You completely missed the point of showing you these memories. Fine shove her kindness in her face. You’ll be lucky to get another chance.”  
Kaze shook his head. “Vapor save your breath. It's obvious she only sees her own pain and anyone who can't understand her is a lost cause. So what is it you just had to tell her?”  
The hurricane and tornado merged together taking the shape of a see-through girl with short hair, round eyes, and usually a small yet warm smile. Now there was a scowl and cold gaze locked on the fox. Haru did not bother with her favorite form, a pair of hawk wings on her shoulders, a heart shape on the end of a slender tail, and snow leopard fur on her legs.  
Haru's body kept swirling away. She turned back to her animal representations, bowing her head they slowly dissolved in their element. Vapor vanished first in a burst of mist, Dune’s sand spun around until he was gone, Kaze left with loud claps of thunder and flashes of lightning, Scarlet was the last to leave she slowly flickered away like the dying embers in a fireplace.  
“All right they're gone. I think you have made your point. An ignorant, naive, ditzy human cannot hope to understand what a noble and oh so powerful creature such as you or Taro had to endure. So I will spare you further boredom or ire and just ask you. Answer and your torturous nightmare will end. What does he want Aya?”  
Aya remained silent during the trip, not even flinching when water was dropped on her. A strong unsettling feeling tugged at her stomach. Was her body denying the words she spoke?  
What's wrong with me? Why do I hurt so much now? I am here to bring Haru back to Master. She is no concern to me… Right? She is nothing to me. Just some human. I shouldn't care what happened to her. I shouldn't. So why do I?  
Aya looked up from her tranced look, hoping to not meet eyes with her. With Haru. If only life wasn't so cruel.  
Haru stared at the girl. She couldn't read her expression, but she was pretty sure it was nothing but disgust. There was no chance of them ever being friends. Aya made it clear she wanted her gone so she could go on protecting her Taro and never have anything to do with the useless human who dared to come between them.  
Haru felt in this moment she didn't care what Aya or Taro said. She would figure out somewhere to send them and she would go back to her disappointing life.  
“I guess it really was a stupid idea thinking we could be friends,” Haru muttered. Then she glanced at Aya again.  
“So are you going to tell me what he said or do I wake up, leave this house, and we pretend we never met? I'm sure you have the power to wipe memories. Not like those hunters will bother with coming after me, but I still wouldn't rat you out. No matter what you may think of me, I don't sell out people I... I... ca... I won't say anything. I promise. Even though you think my word is--” Haru words were cut short by a sudden moment from Aya. Before either of them had time to realize what was happening, Aya had her arms wrapped around Haru's waist, crying into her chest. “...worth less than the dirt on your feet…?”  
Needless to say, Haru was dumbfounded, speechless. Why would Aya be crying on her chest? Didn't she hate her? Haru was not about to push her away, so she held the sobbing girl close.  
“It's gonna be okay. You're strong and smart and resourceful. If anybody can keep him safe it's you. If you want to talk, I will be right here.”  
Haru was no longer a swirling mass of air and water. She was in a forest green dress with lighter shades of green around the neck, the waist, and her wrists. She kind of looked like a wood nymph.  
“Um... should we wake up now or do you need a few more minutes to get your thoughts together?”  
“Just shut up and get back to Taro. Fool's hopeless without us.” Aya's angry tone was lost behind the tears and Haru's dress. Aya pushed off from her, turning away. “This still doesn't change anything. You'll still never replace Yuriko… But I guess you're good enough as yourself.” She looked over at Vapor and childishly stuck her tongue out at her before hopping out of the dream.  
Aya sat in the corner of the room, wiping the tears from her eyes with her tail. I'm going to get her back for making me cry. Oh I'm getting her back.  
Haru stretched yawning. Her fingers brushed by her cheeks which were wet with tears. Luckily Sandy had gone in the kitchen no doubt getting a protein bar and a cup of caramel apple gelato. It was their favorite treat when they needed a pick me up.  
That had to be the weirdest dream ever. I must have imagined Aya hugging me and crying on my chest. Or the idea that my imagination almost went on a warpath trying to get her out... Good thing it was just…  
Haru might have continued her half-hearted attempt to make the last three hours nothing more than a frost bite induced hallucination but she saw a furry blur out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes went wide as she realized that dream happened, and now she had to figure out a way to get Aya out of Sandy's house before Sandy called the ASPCA.


	9. Chapter 9

Haru scooted over to the left and slumped over the armrest of Sandy's smoky gray couch. Glancing under her arm to make sure Sandy wasn't going to walk in, Haru whispered.   
“Aya! We gotta go! My friend will flip out if she sees you. How do we get back to my house without her calling the police or an ambulance?”   
Before Aya could answer a smooth voice spoke.   
“So how long have you been up, where did the fox come from, and do I need to call the Humane Society?”   
Sandy stood in front of the couch holding two bowls of ice cream, one with cherries and the other with hot fudge for herself. Haru slowly turned around and tried to put on a reassuring smile. It came out more guilty than anything.   
“Um...Well... You see... I'm feeling all better! So no need to make phone calls! I will just finish my ice cream and be on my way home. No harm done right, Sandy?”   
Sandy placed the bowls on a wood table and turned her around until they were facing each other.   
“I don't buy that for a second little miss. Next thing you'll be telling me is that fox over there can talk and you're trying to keep it safe from, I don't know! Werewolves or wizards or crazy game hunters who go after mystical creatures! Tell me the truth Haru! No more lies, you always start hiccuping when you lie.”   
Haru glanced at Aya before hanging her head.   
Guess I'm stuck. Might as well get it over with.   
“Sandy listen…this is a crazy story and I know you won't believe me. But it's the truth. All I ask is you hear me out before you go ranting and raving.” Haru told her the whole story leaving out the thoughts on liking Taro and omitting some details of her recent dream; otherwise she told her as much as she could.   
Sandy ate her gelato despite how badly she wanted to interrupt. Sandy kept quiet until Haru stopped talking. Of course she couldn't look her in the eye after words. Sandy began laughing. Haru stared with her mouth open. Sandy spooned gelato inside to keep Haru quiet.   
“Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Only you Haru! Heh, heh, he, he, he! Only you would find magical foxes on one of the most important days for your job, try to nurse him back to health, have him read your diary, and then get tossed in a dream where you confront his little, uh, lover I guess? It sounds like one of your anime! Ha, ha, ha! So how can I help?”   
Aya just shook her head. Well that… Fox is out of the bag. So what are we going to do about the new girl? I could wipe her memory. Can't have too many people knowing we exist.. I could also just kill her. Nah. Too messy. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Aya looked over and, if foxes could smile, she was smiling. Looks like someone finally made it to the party. Late as always.   
Haru and Sandy stared at the door. Sandy glanced at a clock hanging over her TV, it said 8:45. Sandy raised an eyebrow in surprise. Haru shook her head biting her lip. Oh no! What if it's those crazy people with guns! We can't open that door!   
Haru leapt off the couch stumbling to get to the door first. Haru’s eyes darted to Aya wondering if she would be kind enough, to give her a warning about who was on the other side. Sandy crossed her arms staring Haru down. Haru squirmed in place but she refused to move.   
“Okay someone care to explain what the heck is going on,” not getting a response Sandy walked to the trembling girl. “Haru I get you are in some deep stuff but there's no reason to think anything bad is going to happen. So I kindly request you move away from my door. I will answer it. If it's too suspicious I will give a signal like a short whistle. So let me answer it, okay? I promise I won't hurt your furry friend or get either of you shot.”   
Haru slowly inched away, going back to the couch, attempting to eat her ice cream in a normal and not anxious at all way. Sandy unlocked the door, leaving it open a crack and said in a cheerful voice, “Good evening. What can I do for you tonight? Seems to be an odd night for walking around with all this snow.”   
A young guy, about the age of Haru stood outside the door. He was dressed a tad bit light for the weather outside, but it didn't seem to bother him. A black beanie covered his head, leaving a bit of his silver hair showing at the end. It was Taro, and with the best intentions, he looked fairly hot. His amber eyes were now locked on Sandy, a bit shocked to see another person answer the door.   
“Umm yeah. Is there a girl named Haru here? She'd look like she went through hell, mentally at least.”   
He tried not looking over Sandy's shoulder to see if Haru was potentially tied up and gagged in the living room. Knowing her, it didn't seem too far fetched.   
“If she's in there, could you tell her to come home. I'm hungry and I'm terrible at cooking…” Taro was the absolute definition of helpless when it came to anything culinary. But can you blame the guy? His definition of a meal was what he hunted and ate shortly afterwards. No need to cook it. Eat the sucker raw.   
Aya just sat there in the corner, just lost for words. He seemed so, human in his approach that it was hilarious. She got up and hopped up onto the couch, yipping for Haru to come over. Really hate yipping. So disgraceful sounding, but I'd rather not scare the crap out of Haru's friend by turning human. A naked little girl because we foxes can't seem to keep your damn clothes when we go fuzzy.   
Um, wow! Who is this? And did he say home? Last I checked Haru lives alone...Wait a minute! Could this be the guy with amber eyes that melt like honey? Haru's words not mine...Oh right I should let him in. I doubt he is a serial killer or something…  
“Hello there. Yes Haru is here. But before I let you in. Would you mind telling me your name? After all strangers roam around claiming to be just about anyone, gotta keep my friend safe. Oh, I'm Sandy by the way. Sandy Bunn.”   
Haru was spooning gelato inside her mouth, trying her best to appear like a girl just hanging out with a friend. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw black like a hoodie and was there a flash of silver? Nope she wasn't turning around Sandy gave her the all clear. Actually Haru was in such a daze she didn't notice Aya yipping at her, so she began scratching her behind her furry ear, lost in thought.   
Sandy could not help not immediately announcing her guest. She admitted this guy looked great. But she was still a little cautious. The Taro from Haru’s story was a little boy not this hot young man. How could she be sure this guy wasn't an imposter? The last thing Sandy wanted to see was Haru hurt.   
“Oh. My apologies. I'm Taro. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Haru's. She seemed so, weird that I feared she didn't have many friends. So may I come in Sandy? It's a bit cold out here.”   
Sandy frowned at first. Granted I thought she was a little weird too but was the ‘so weird’ part really called for? Hmm, this requires a thorough investigation…  
“You can come in,” Sandy said as she stepped back. Turning around she announced over her shoulder. “Haru you have a visitor.”   
Haru squeaked still rubbing Aya’s ears. She turned towards the door but her eyes were shut tight, as if by not looking she could avoid whoever was asking for her. Sandy gestured to her tan colored couch waiting for this Taro to sit down. She grinned with glee. Haru would be so surprised to see him sitting next to her.  
“Sorry I'm late dear. It was hard trying to find you. Almost got ran over by a-” Taro tried to remember what they were called. “Umm. Truck I think. Really bad at figuring out the strange things of this world.” That coming from the strangest thing in the room.   
“Would you like to go home Haru? It's late and Aya needs her sleep.” He walked over to her, holding out his hand for her.  
Haru heard a sweet voice. It was asking for such comforting things. How could she ignore that voice?   
“What took you so long? Don't worry us like that again…,” Haru took his hand a warm shy smile on her face. Haru stared at his golden amber eyes, she just knew her heart was melting. His hand felt so warm. A quiet purr left her lips and then Haru did something crazy. Much to Sandy's shock, who was really wondering if Haru had found a boyfriend at last, judging by the crimson blush on her cheeks, Haru kissed Taro on his cheek.   
Now there was no way Sandy was letting them leave. Too many questions! She had to know what was going on!   
“That's sounds great. Let's go home…” Haru whispered.   
Sandy however grabbed her tomato red friend and stopped her from leaving the couch. She gently pushed her back so both Haru and Taro fell backwards into the soft cushions. Sandy did look apologetic but Haru could tell Sandy was in full detective mode, so she sighed expecting a lot of questions.   
“I am sorry, but I can't let her leave like that. Haru is my best friend and I need to know she's gonna be safe. As you can tell Haru gets distracted easy and she usually has her heart in her sleeve, and sometimes she acts like she's still in high school, but that's what I love about her. Now first question: just what are your intentions or interests in my Haru?”  
Taro was mildly perplexed by this girl's stern desire for answers. He could understand that she was friends with Haru, but this level of protective nature made him think they were more than just friends. Maybe even… Shush mind. That isn't likely.   
“Haru is dear to me. She saved my life, gave me a den to sleep in, and even wonderful food, that I didn't have to hunt down. Not that that would have been a problem. So you ask what my intentions with Haru are. I owe her my life. And I plan on keeping her safe until my debt is paid.”   
There was a moment of silence as Taro stared at Sandy, waiting for her to continue.  
Sandy's eyes narrowed. She could've swore she heard a brief thought like, this girl seems too close to her, I wonder if they're more than friends? Well Sandy was going to squash that idea right now. A glance in Haru's direction showed her subtly trying to hide her face behind his back. It was cute but Sandy still had questions.   
“Okay look here mister Taro. I am not her lover. If anything we’re more like sisters. I don't appreciate being thought of otherwise. I had to get that straight. Now as for the other stuff, Haru is a great cook. Honestly if she wasn't so into paint I would have suggested she go into culinary arts. I'm glad she took care of you. Haru has a kind, caring heart and soul, she wouldn't hurt anyone if she can help it. I'm not exactly sure what is going here but I'm looking out for my friend.”   
Sandy gave her a warm smile. Then she looked at the fox curled up by Haru's leg. There was one burning question she had to ask. So taking a deep breath she looked at him again.   
“Haru told me a very interesting story, about boys and girls, and foxes, and guns and dreams. Sorry if I sound blunt but I don't like beating around the bush. Do you love her? Because I am really starting to believe she loves you too. As her friend, I want great things to happen for her. One more thing, are you two really shape-shifting foxes?”   
Taro froze slightly at the question. His gaze turned to Haru and then the floor in front of him. He tried to collect his thoughts before answering. “Yes. Both me and Aya are shape-shifting foxes, though we like the term fox spirit.” He paused for a moment, looking up at Sandy.   
“As for the other question. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for her, but I can't simply say that I love someone I just met only a few days ago. Especially since I'm already married to someone. Someone who might still be out there looking for me. So I'm sorry Haru, but it's too soon for me to give up on Yuriko.”   
Haru blushed even more. She couldn't believe Sandy had asked such an embarrassing question! She didn't want to know what Aya was thinking. If Aya didn't want her gone before, then she surely would now.   
Sandy sat on a suede chair a tiny smug grin on her face. Sandy knew Haru would be too polite to ever ask him that, so she decided to give her a push in the right direction. Sandy could rest easier knowing Haru was taken care of, and hearing from his lips that he cared about her made Sandy feel much better.   
“Well I guess you two, um three, are in good company. Sorry about the abrupt questions Taro. I do sincerely hope you find your wife. Are you sure I can't fix you some dinner or dessert before you leave? I'm not as good of a chef as dear Haru is, but I can be decent.”   
“Um...Uh... I, I, um…” Haru stuttered. Haru almost turned to Taro but she glanced away quickly. Drat Sandy and her need to talk! How am I supposed to talk to him about anything now! Aya probably really hates me! Ooh what do I do? What do I do?!   
“Haru no replace wife! Haru just want to be friend! Haru find Yuriko!...Yes, yes! Haru find Yuriko and then Taro and Aya will be happy!”   
Aya looked completely shell shocked, or at least as much as she could while a fox. She couldn't believe what she heard. How could he? How could he say that? Knowing what it would do to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Taro stood up, walking towards the door. “Let's. Let's go home now. Okay? It's getting late and the snow seems to be picking up again. Might be a big storm coming. Don't want to get caught in it.”   
Sandy could tell her guests were eager to leave. Poor Haru might not be talking to her for a while due to embarrassment. Sandy walked up to her front door, smiling in a friendly way. No matter what Taro and Aya thought of her, she was glad to meet them. Haru had accidentally picked up Aya under her right arm. Her left hand was curled inside Taro's. She doesn't even know she's doing that. Sweet sweet girl.   
“I do hope you both believe me, I am very interested and happy to meet you. I would like to see you soon. I want to hear more about this fox spirit business...if it's not too forward of me. Please take care of each other, especially my buddy Haru.”   
Sandy opened the door giving Haru a quick hug. Sandy whispered, “Keep an eye on him okay? Thanks for being such a great sport. I'm rooting for you.”   
Haru hugged her back, thanking her for everything. She followed Taro into gently falling snow.  
Taro's silence echoed emotions that mere words could not explain. He hated himself for lying to Haru. He hated lying to himself. He hated that he couldn't let go of the past. Why did things have to be this way?   
Haru glanced at the young man walking beside her. Taro was lost again. She knew he wouldn't tell her what he was thinking. Her right arm was getting tired holding Aya up, but Haru was afraid. If I let go I may never see them again… I know I am selfish but Taro and Aya are two of my only friends including Sandy. But…how exactly do I find a missing fox wife? Maybe Aya can help me? If I find Yuriko, Taro gets his wife back.   
As they shuffled through snow a white van with dark tinted windows drove down the street. Haru was about to let Aya walk when she saw the van. A cold wind wrapped around her that wasn't the snowy breeze. She turned her body towards Taro trying to shield Aya from view.  
The van slowed down and Haru was positive they should run. However before it got closer, suddenly it sped up. Splashing Haru with dirty water and zooming down the street.   
Haru whispered, “That was weird. Oh yay! We're home.”   
Haru frowned a little because she had to let Aya go, and stop holding Taro's hand to grab her keys. She got her front door open, walked inside after her friends, found her couch and fell on top. She was exhausted from the emotional strain from earlier.   
Haru get up. Haru make dinner. Haru sooo tired. Haru close her eyes just for a little bit…  
Her hand was reaching for Taro. Haru couldn't remember if she was still cuddling Aya under her chin. She squirmed and wiggled. As if the only way she would sleep well, was knowing Aya and Taro were near her. Her snores purred past her lips. Haru was out like a light.  
Hours past by, bringing the night into full bloom. Taro awoke, his amber eyes shining in the dark. He hasn't gotten much sleep with everything that had happened that day. He looked over at the sleeping Haru. A slight smile grew on his mouth as he gently pushed the hair from her face. He whispered, not wanting to wake Aya up. “Hey Haru. Wake up. I've something I want to show you.”  
Haru mumbled. Her dreams had been suspenseful to say the least. None of her usual happy fare. It was honestly kind of scary. She did not want to think about them. So hearing a soft whisper from a cherished person made her smile. Haru still wanted to rest but if her mind was going to spin, rattle, and lash out at every nice thought then she rather wake up.   
Haru yawned a quiet kitten mewl escaping her mouth. She opened her eyes to see gold and a half smile. Haru purred, “Me and Taro go talk...alone? …Okay.”   
Haru sat up slowly. She smiled at Taro waiting for him to tell her where they were going.   
“I can't tell you much but I can guarantee you'll like it.”   
Taro grabbed Haru's hand and pulled her off the couch. He led her outside, taking a few moments to look up at the sky. The snowfall had completely come to a stop, leaving a clear starry night. He muttered to himself. “It's a lovely night for this.”  
Taro returned from his thoughts and brought Haru to the place where he arrived here at, stopping in front of an old, rusty mailbox. He turned to look at Haru.   
“I'd suggest you hold on tight to me. The temperature where we're going is fairly freezing.”  
Haru blushed bright red. The idea of going somewhere with only Taro for company was so sweet and exciting she wanted to squeal. But as she was hugging Taro close to her slender body a thought occurred.   
“But I am not wearing the right clothes for cold weather... and what will Aya do to me when we come back?”  
“Don't worry. You'll be warm if you stay near me. Also, she is well aware of what I'm doing.”   
A foxy grin, hehe, formed on his mouth and he turned back to the mailbox. “Now let's see. How do I do this again?”   
The air seemed to slow down and the ground beneath their feet seemed to vanish suddenly. The world around Haru and Taro turned black. It was hard to tell if they were still standing or just floating. The air felt cold as ice and faint whispers could be heard all around them. Then, as quickly as the world around them blackened, it came back into view. The small park they once stood in front of was replaced by a cliff side overlooking lights coming from what looked like a small village. It took a few moments of awe before Haru realized just how cold it was.  
“Taro-kun where are we? How did we get here? Why...so…cold!” Haru shivered next to him. She couldn't deny she was so happy to be alone with Taro. Maybe she can talk to him without too many interruptions. What did he mean Aya knows? Why would Taro want to be alone with me when he could be looking for his wife? Am I just a distraction? Are we even friends? …... I don't feel good…   
Haru looked at his face wondering if she would finally get answers to the questions rattling in her mind.  
He seemed lost in thought, like he was trying to remember simpler times. “This was... No. This is Yuriko's shrine. This is where she lived before we met.” Taro turned around and pointed towards the cave that housed her shrine.   
“Yuriko never did like it cold. Figured she'd be warmer if she got the villagers to build her shrine inside a cave. Come on. It's warmer inside.”  
The outside didn't seem like anything special, but the interior was a different story. Small flames danced upon stone shelves dug into the walls. The air in there seemed to be brimming with warmth and comfort. And at the end of the cave, stood a wondrous traditional shrine. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. Taro approached the shrine, hoping Yuriko would greet him...like she used to. However, there was no response. He sighed. “Wishful thinking I guess.”   
Haru decided she must be dreaming. There was no other logical explanation. Did I ever get a minute to sort all this magic stuff out? No. No I didn't… Never liked complaining though. Never helped me.   
Haru's eyes rolled around the cave. When her head stopped spinning she focused on the shrine. A soft yet sad smile came.   
“I can tell people must have really enjoyed having Yuriko for a priestess. I think I can still see some bits of offerings here and there.” Haru whispered because she felt a low voice was appropriate and sort of expected.   
“I think I stepped in one of my anime. The beautiful shrine in a hidden cave, it has to be magic,” Haru slowly walked up to the shrine trying to memorize the shapes, the cracking colors, the comfort she could still feel humming in the air. Her hand hovered over the bottom steps of the shrine.   
“Um...Taro I don't know if I should ask this, but I guess I feel a little reckless today or tonight? Was Yuriko a Miko and how…?”   
Footsteps echoed through the cave. Someone, a group from the sound of their steps, was coming this way. “Haru. Get behind me.”  
Haru's words dried on her tongue. She looked around the cave. A rock or broken piece of pottery would probably be better in the hands of a novice karate student, however Haru was out of options. She scrambled to find something sharp or blunt to defend herself and Taro. Crouching behind him, her knees bent as she tried to hide inside a small crevice between the shrine and the back of the cave wall. She held her hand over her mouth.   
Now what? Can't we ever have a long discussion about...those pesky emotion things without a disaster occurring like 5 seconds later? It's not fair! I finally get a chance to be alone with him and now we get ambushed? … …   
Haru was tired of hiding. She wanted to stand next him. So in a split second decision, Haru grabbed the first sharp object. A broken shell from a pot. It was painted with the bottom half of a dress missing from the waist down.  
Haru glanced at the piece. “Could this be what Yuriko looked like?” Haru would have to explore this cave later. When she was not about to be snuck up on. Too bad I'm not a ninja like in Naruto. I could have made a clone watch the entrance, alert us to danger. Hmm... what is that smell?   
A faint whiff of vanilla and jasmine filled her nose. Haru smiled. I don't know what this is but I want my room to smell like this. Hmm, I bet she smelled like jasmine and cinnamon and honey and all kinds of good things. Where I probably stink like rotten fruit… sigh there was that one time, it feels like years ago, someone told me I was strawberry scented. He was just sparing my feelings. No way he meant it.   
Haru wanted to stand right next to him. She also wanted to pull out a katana and turn into a warrior. Haru was going to be realistic. She tried to see from her hiding spot, or strain her ears to hear anything, yet all she could hear were the footsteps.   
Please be friends, please be old friends, villagers even, not the crazy hunters, anybody but crazy hunters holding Yuriko captive! Please, please, please…!   
The footsteps grew closer as Taro stood ready, his fangs and claws aimed to strike at the slightest hint of hostility. A small group of people came into view. They stopped when they saw Taro and Haru. It was at that moment Taro noticed the spears and torches in their hands. Taro's hand reached back, making sure Haru was safe behind him.  
Haru clutched his warm hand. Her body turned to the side to lower her chances of being impaled on a spear. It is hunters! I knew it! How do I help? What can I do?   
The people shouted at them in a language Haru didn't understand and Taro looked puzzled, trying to translate it himself. Getting no answer out of the apparent intruders, the people readied themselves to attack, stopping suddenly when an elderly voice spoke. He seemed to be speaking the same language, but his accent was different. The group of people parted as the elderly man walked through.  
It was at this time that Taro could see what they were wearing. Their clothes were old fashioned, much too old for this modern era. The elderly man's were in a similar manner. A white pelt was wrapped around his neck, resting on each shoulder. The elder looked at Haru and Taro, seeming to weigh the threat they posed. Sensing no ill intent, he relaxed.   
“Don't get many visitors to the shrine these days. Not since our shrine maiden left us. Have you two come to leave an offering in hopes she'll return?” It sounded old and rusty, but there was a hint of an American accent.   
Taro relaxed himself when the elder approached. There was something about him that was familiar.   
“I was hoping to see if the maiden was here. Has she not returned from somewhere?” He played things off, wanting to check his facts.  
“No. Lady Yuriko hasn't returned. Not since she left with her handmaid. Say, why are you looking for her? From the looks of it, you both aren't from around here. And I see no kind of offering in your hands.”  
Taro sighed, looking at the shrine and back at the elder. He began speaking in the same language as the others. Haru couldn't tell what he just said, but whatever it was caused the group to almost trip back.   
Wow Taro. I didn't know you were bilingual. That's so cool. I probably don't want to know what they just said...  
“You lie. There's no way you're him.” It was at this point that the others had their spears up again.  
Taro shook his head and beckoned Haru to back up a bit. He closed his eyes as his ears and tail formed. His body shimmered as his current clothes were replaced by a long, flowing kimono. It's silvery white design glowed in the faint light of the cave. Taro spoke again in their language, his words bringing all of them to their hands and knees in apology.  
“Forgive us. We didn't recognize you Young Master. And your friend. She wouldn't happen to be...”  
“No. She isn't.”   
Of course I'm not, whatever you're thinking. Look at me, I’m so ordinary I should be invisible… At least they don't seem like fox spirit hating hunters. That's a relief.   
“I see. And the fact you're here without Lady Yuriko means that our fears are confirmed.” The villagers fell to tears at the mere thought.   
Haru did unconsciously hug Taro closer; until she heard that last statement. She stepped away but reached for his hand again. He looks amazing! That kimono fits him like a glove. And there's my soft furry tail and ears, wait! They're not mine! What am I thinking?! This is Yuriko's mate I'm standing next to! Get it together girl! You can only be friends and that's if you're lucky! And we both know you're not…   
“I would disagree. If she was gone, the shrine would have been lost. Take a look around. The flames on the walls still burn. The air here still clings with her presence. None of that would be possible if she were gone.”  
“Then where is she? You must know something.”   
Taro shook his head. “I was hoping to find out if she'd been here recently. Doesn't seem that way.”  
“Well even still. You've come back to us. At least let us treat you and your friend.” The elder turned and left, followed by the other villagers.  
“So Haru. What you say, want some free food?” He smirked knowing he'd go without her if needed. No offense to Haru, it's just he knew the food here. And you don't turn down food here.   
Not wanting to be left behind Haru nodded. She didn't have much of a choice. Her stomach decided to give its opinion by grumbling.   
“My mom told me never turn away from guests offering food. So, lead the way Taro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to say that this story will not be continuing as it is. There are plans for a remake, but there is no word as to when that will be posted. This story itself will be removed shortly before the remake is posted.


End file.
